


Wish Dragon

by moonpebble



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpebble/pseuds/moonpebble
Summary: Eunhyuk's vessel is with some man named Donghae, and Eunhyuk isn't sure why. He hopes he can sneak away with his vessel before Donghae learns that he is actually a dragon.





	1. Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on AFF. Will add the other chapters here eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk's life was great. He lived with his fellow dragons, had all his gold and jewellery, got along well with his older dragon brothers and the younger dragon brothers, until one day...
> 
> His ... eye started twitching. 
> 
> "Oh... you're a wish grantor..." Mighty Heechul said.
> 
> "A what?" 
> 
> "Someone must have found your little magic container."
> 
> "My what?"
> 
> "You've gotta go serve that person now."
> 
> "I've gotta WHAT?"

The person laughed widely with all his top teeth showing, and he jumped around too, as if to use up the energy all the laughter brought him. If Eunhyuk wasn't in such a sour mood, he would probably have smiled at the infectious happiness and laughter.

The guy was currently talking to one of his friends, who was a tall guy and definitely much younger, but of course next to the short man and his happy-youthful face, who could tell?

He hated following people like this. Hated it. He had wanted to turn up at the guy's place and just search for his so called magic container, but  _no_ , Heechul had said,  _it's too risky._

What the hell, even... what the  _hell_? This was ridiculous and he was fucking pissed.

He pulled down his hood over his short warm grey hair. Pushed his dark glasses further on his face. Ducked his head when the man and his friend passed by.

Donghae. Donghae was the man's name.

Laughing with his friend, Eunhyuk saw Donghae from the corner of his eye. The man actually threw a look back towards Eunhyuk, who was leaning against a car, and Eunhyuk swore he saw a frown, but then Donghae's attention was back to his tall friend and they continued walking up the street.

The guy lived in an apartment close by. That's all Heechul had told Eunhyuk. He also told him to drive here like a proper human being in case anything happened, but of course Eunhyuk wasn't a  _proper_ human being, so... thanks, but no thanks. 

He did hope nothing would happen. 

He had teleported to a deserted alley that was a few minutes away from wherever this Donghae lived, and he knew this because his eye didn't twitch as much. And as he was walking out to inspect the place, hidden thanks to the rather busy street, he heard a laugh, and his eye-twitching relaxed even more. 

As Eunhyuk was standing with his head hanging low, waiting for Donghae and his friend to walk some distance before following, his eye twitched rather violently behind his glasses. 

He cursed.

That meant he may have lost him.

He pushed himself off the car and surveyed the area. Unfortunately, he wasn't really tall either, so he couldn't see over the heads of people walking around. The only thing he could rely on was the man's tall friend, who... was nowhere to be seen.

They must've slipped into a place to eat. Or shop. Or drink. Or whatever humans did.

Eunhyuk looked around once more, and then turned his attention to the street the man had come from.

If... he could slip into his house... find the vessel... and take it before the man returned, he could be free, right?

The problem was that Eunhyuk's kind were descendants of dragons, and there were a few of them left in the world. Their powers, sadly, were too complicated and they didn't really have many people who had proper knowledge of what was going on. Those that did were  _really_  old, secretive, private, and gaurded themselves, their knowledge, and their wealth too seriously. 

Eunhyuk was lucky he knew the Mighty Heechul, at least. He knew some stuff... well, more stuff than him and the younger ones, and looked like so far, Heechul had not lied to him. 

His eye-twitch was getting more rapid as Eunhyuk walked the way Donghae had come. This irritated him. So was the twitching connected to the person who _found_  the vessel and not the vessel  _itself_? Heechul did say something about serving...

Was his eye twitching because he was somehow  _bound_  to this man? 

What the fuck, he hated everything about this. 

He stopped a few buildings past that alley he had teleported in and leaned against a wall. His eye wasn't just twitching now, it was actually almost fucking winking by itself.

Good thing he was wearing dark sunglasses.

The sun was about to set soon. 

He sighed in frustration and tapped his expensive boots on the pavement. The man will have to come back home so he had no choice but to wait for him.

Actually, Eunhyuk hadn't really thought about this... Uh, what is he supposed to do after that? Follow the man into his house? Just shove himself in? Pretend to be a cop?

Yeah, that would work with his fancy clothes and hair.

Maybe he could pretend he... is a friend of a friend who... needed a place to stay? But... what friend? He should have listened harder to the person Donghae was talking to... he hadn't caught his name at all—

"I'm really tired of this, Donghae! Really fucking tired of this!"

He quickly focused his hearing on the voice. Without really looking in the person's direction, his eyes searched behind his glasses till he found her.

A well-dressed woman in green heeled boots, standing in front of a five level elegant apartment building, a handbag clutched tightly in her right hand, and speaking into her phone.

That's where the fucker lives!

"You know what? Whatever! I don't care!"

And the woman huffed angrily and shoved her phone into her purse. Then she marched quickly to a car, her facial expressions ones of someone fighting tears.

Yikes. Donghae was probably an asshole, huh.

Eye still bothering him, he waited for the woman to drive off, wished her well, and then wished himself some luck and walked towards the building. He looked around and behind to make sure no Donghae had shown up and entered the glass double doors. 

The second set of doors were actually locked. 

He could see a reception area with two men. They sent him questioning glances. He looked to his right and on the wall were buttons — for the condos on the different levels. 

So he had to either call the person to come and get him, or enter the pin and go inside. Neither of which he could do, of course. 

The place was well protected and secure.

He sighed and slipped back outside, hoping the guards or receptionists or whatever they were didn't call anyone or think of him as too suspicious. 

Well, he sort of was, but he wasn't going to harm anyone. Just take something of his own. 

As he walked to his previous waiting spot, he wondered. Should... he use a bit of magic? 

He didn't know where the man lived though... Getting invisibility was a real pain in the ass, that was one of his weakest skills, and he didn't want to risk fainting while he popped into every floor to check which one was Donghae's.

Why was this so fucking hard and why the fuck did someone have to find his goddamn vessel and why did he have such terrible luck?

At least his eye twitch was slowing down.

Wait.

Shit.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and quickly scanned for a place to slip into. His eyes landed on the convenience store across the road and he quickly ran towards it, thanking all his dragon ancestors for the slow movement of cars. 

He sighed in relief, checked behind and around him, then took the steps up to go inside.

The doors opened for him and he slammed into a body.

His sunglasses fell to the ground, and his hood slipped off. He cursed, steadying himself, but also quickly extended an arm out to hold whoever he bumped into from falling or getting hurt.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry—"

He was interrupted with a loud gasp. Looking up, he found himself facing the handsome Donghae.

"What the fuck?" Donghae said.

"Uh—Uhm I'm sorry, are you all right?" Eunhyuk said quickly.

Donghae's eyes were wide, and from what Eunhyuk could see in the light from the store and the setting sun behind him, Donghae's face was red.

"Are you hurt?" Eunhyuk asked, concerned.

The man stuttered and struggled to speak. He was staring at Eunhyuk like he had seen a ghost.

Shit. What if he had actually used magic by accident?

Eunhyuk wasn't sure what to do, but if he had really hurt the man, he had to make sure he was okay. He pulled him away from the doors and towards the side.

"Sorry, are you hurt anywhere? Can you please tell me, if you can speak?"

He touched the man's arms and chest for any injuries or bleeding and watched if the man's face jerked in pain—

"N-No! What are you doing here?" Donghae finally said, pushing Eunhyuk's hands away. 

"Sorry?"

"I-I... wha-? C-ca—" Donghae struggled, as Eunhyuk waited for a coherent word to form.

"I'm sorry," Eunhyuk repeated, this time meaning he was sorry for bumping into him, not the sorry for not understanding.

"J-just watch where you're going!" Donghae finally said.

Oh... was he embarrassed? That was odd. 

An idea popped into Eunhyuk's head. He touched his leg with his hand, and bent a little. 

"Ow," he muttered. "I'm sorry again."

Then he limped and leaned on the wall. Tried to show himself in pain. If he had fooled dragons he could fool a human, right?

"Are you okay?"

The man was suddenly beside him, holding his arm and looking very worriedly into his face.

Amazing.

Eunhyuk used a tiny bit of magic to sear his own skin, on his palm. He hissed in pain and held it out in front of him.

"I got hurt."

Eunhyuk held his knee with his other hand, wincing. He managed to make a little burn on that too.

"Oh, you've grazed it. We-we should look after that. What's wrong with your leg?"

Pfft. Grazed it. How the fuck would he have done that?

"I... I don't know, but it hurts."

"Oh shit. That's not good—can you walk? Come with me."

Really, Eunhyuk knew that if he had given this a little more thought, he could've done better. Chosen better "injuries" — he bumped into him! Didn't even fall! At least he could've made himself bleed from the nose to make it more believable! Nevermind that he couldn't really do that, but the fact that this worked on Donghae, and the fact that Eunhyuk was entering Donghae's place five minutes later and the man was running to find a first-aid kit... 

Well, that had Eunhyuk smirking victoriously. On the inside, of course. On the outside he was wincing. 

Donghae appeared with a bag and a bottle and bandages, and in seconds he had pulled up Eunhyuk's pant-leg up to his knee and was inspecting his injury.

"This... this looks like a burn?"

Shit. He fucked up.  _He fucked up._

 


	2. Sleep

Eunhyuk stared at Donghae, thinking hard and fast of what to say. The man himself was staring from his knee to his face and then to his hair, and he looked frightened and confused. 

"Y-yes," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae blinked and then he glanced to the side, as if thinking. 

"Did... did you hurt yourself before?"

"Yes, I was just going to get myself some bandaids from the store."

He was a fucking genius!

"Oh!" Donghae said, and he looked back at him, his expression clearing. "How did you hurt yourself?"

"Uhm... "

Donghae began dabbing something wet on him gently and then cutting gauze, not pressuring him to answer. 

"Uhm... I..."

He hated lying. He also hated it when someone was being so fucking nice and he was taking advantage of them. If this counted as... taking advantage...

Did it? 

Still! He wasn't really hurt; his burns healed quite fast anyway. 

"Listen," he said, clearing his throat, stopping Donghae from pulling his pant-leg back down. "Thanks... but..."

He fixed his pant-leg himself, not sure how to explain it to Donghae.

"Do... Uhm, can you take a seat—I mean, it's your house, of course you can do what you want!" Eunhyuk said. "Uhm, I meant, can I tell you something?"

What the fuck, this was so difficult.

When he looked at Donghae, he found the man looking worried and uncomfortable and nervous.

There was something strange going on here. He thought back to the look Donghae had thrown him when he was sort of following him. And then the question, or his entire reaction, when Eunhyuk accidentally ran right into him. 

 _"What are you doing here_?" he had said.

Eunhyuk frowned, thinking, his eyes on Donghae, and the man fidgeted. 

"Or... is there something you want to say to me?" Eunhyuk changed his question, tilting his head.

The reaction was incredible. Donghae, still on the floor in front of him, turned red and gasped.

"Wh-what-why? I don't know you!"

"You don't?"

"I-I... No! I've never met you!"

"Yes, that's true. So why are you acting like this?" 

"Like  _what_?! You-you were following me!"

"Ah, so you saw me."

"You're not  _denying_  it?" Donghae said, his eyes wide.

"This is exhausting for me." Eunhyuk sighed.

He stood up, pulled Donghae to his feet, and then sat him down on the couch Eunhyuk had been sitting on seconds ago. The man looked surprised and still incredulous. 

"So," Eunhyuk said, folding his arms. "This is going to sound insane, but just bear with me."

Donghae turned pale. He was holding his own hands together. 

"I—" Eunhyuk began.

"Please don't say anything crazy," Donghae said. "Please."

Eunhyuk stared. This man... this man had definitely experienced something strange.

"Donghae," he said, "did something happen to you that... relates to me?"

The man turned even paler and he gulped. 

"I didn't tell you my name."

"I saw it on your door," Eunhyuk lied. 

"Liar. I don't know you."

Eunhyuk watched his face carefully. "But... you know  _my_  name?"

"Eunhyuk..." the man whispered, and he was close to crying. 

What the fuck was going on here?

"How do you know that?" Eunhyuk asked slowly, trying to keep his gaze gentle. 

Donghae looked down and swallowed. "This is crazy. It is so crazy. Am I losing my mind?"

"No, Donghae," Eunhyuk said, and he got down to pull Donghae's hands apart. The man had been clenching them so tightly and they looked white. "It may sound crazy but you're fine. I will make sure you're fine. I'm not here to hurt you."

Eunhyuk wasn't sure what was happening, but it was never his job or desire to hurt humans. Majority of dragons took to protecting humans and in fact liked them! They resembled each other in many ways, and really, the only difference was their magic. So the fact that Donghae was frightened to this extent and worried for his mental health bothered him.

"If you tell me how you know my name, I will also tell you about myself."

Donghae looked at him, searching his eyes, and Eunhyuk hoped he looked and sounded trusting. 

Seems like he did because Donghae looked back down and took a breath to answer.

"I... I... had some dreams about you."

What in his mighty ancestors' names...?

"What was in the dream?" Eunhyuk asked, because this,  _this_  could be related to the container and to his magic and to whatever bound him to Donghae.

"I... don't remember."

Eunhyuk knew he was lying. But, it was still something.

"Well, for me..." he said. "My eye started twitching recently."

He pointed to his right eye. 

"It's not doing it now because you're here."

The man turned pink.

"I mean, because I am actually not... really human. I think I'm supposed to do something related to you, but I don't know what. That's why I was following you."

"N-not... n-not... Don't lie—whose prank—"

The man was struggling again so Eunhyuk quickly held up a finger to stop him, opened his own palm, and a tiny light blue flame appeared, floating over the middle.

Donghae jolted. He pulled his knees up and hugged them.

"This is crazy, this is crazy — fuck, I don't need this in my life —"

"Donghae, stop. You're fine, seriously, you're really fine!"

"Don't touch me!"

Eunhyuk pulled his hands back and stood up, keeping his distance. 

The man rocked himself back and forth, still mumbling to himself. Some things were coherent and others Eunhyuk didn't understand at all, only catching random words.

"Keep getting worse... Fucking embarrassing... I didn't ask... Why... Has to...hate this, hate this, have to wake up now... this, I hate this!"

"You're wide awake already," Eunhyuk offered, trying to be helpful.

"Then I wish I was asleep!" Donghae snapped, looking up from his knees. 

Eunhyuk stepped forward and put his hand on the man's head. In seconds, Donghae fell on his side on the couch and started snoring softly.

As Eunhyuk stepped back, he stared. 

A... wish grantor. 

Oh.

So, this is what was happening. 

Okay.

He was fucked, all right.


	3. Hesitance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk asks a friend for advice.

Siwon poked the sleeping Donghae's face, and then moved on to touching and stroking Eunhyuk's face, because Eunhyuk wouldn't let him touch Donghae.

He laughed. A lot.

"Siwon, please be useful," Eunhyuk said, holding Siwon's weight as the man laughed breathlessly into his neck, his arms around his shoulders.

“This is the funniest," Siwon said, between breaths, "thing I have ever seen!"

Eunhyuk unwrapped Siwon's hands from around him and pushed him away.

He had called Siwon minutes after the incident, but all he was getting from Siwon was laughter, the touching of his face, his hair, his hands, his sleeve—because that's all Siwon did, he fucking touched people.

“Our poor Eunhyukkie,” Siwon said, back to hugging Eunhyuk with one arm and stroking Eunhyuk's hair now. “How is he sleeping, anyway?”

Eunhyuk sighed. “He... said he wished he was asleep, and then I don't know what came over me but I just... put him to sleep. I didn't even know I could do that.”

“Why did he wish to be asleep?” Siwon said, and pinched Eunhyuk's cheeks with both his hands.

“I think he was freaking out a bit – he said he dreamed about me, and I guess since he saw me in real life, it was a bit too much.”

“That's it?”

“Well... I may have shown him some flames.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Uhm... he thought I was pulling a prank on him when I said I wasn't human, so I thought it'd be quicker to show him my magic.”

Eunhyuk felt like he was having a counseling session. That was always the case when talking to Siwon, and it wouldn't be bad, if only the guy kept his hands off of people.

“And why did you tell him you weren't human?”

“Siwon, what the fuck?” Eunhyuk said, since Siwon was now sniffing his hair. "Because I need to know why my stupid eye is twitching when I'm not around him!"

He pushed Siwon off again and sat down on the adjacent couch.

Siwon was laughing silently, his face holding a ridiculous expression. Eunhyuk wondered what it must be like to have a face that moves so much.

“He's actually dreaming about you now,” Siwon said.

“What?”

“He's adorable!”

“Siwon, are you reading his mind? You're not supposed to do that!”

“Hey, it's not my fault. His thoughts are too strong and loud.”

“You're invading his privacy!” Eunhyuk said. “Block them—wait, what's in the dream?”

Siwon fell on the floor, laughing more. It was a miracle that Donghae wasn't waking up.

“He can't wake up because he doesn't _want_ to wake up.”

“Now you're reading my mind! Stop it!”

Siwon's strongest skill was telepathy, with a bit of telekinesis. At first Eunhyuk was somewhat jealous, but then he realized how annoying it could be and decided he didn't want it.

"So you're like a... you know, those genie stories," Siwon said.

Eunhyuk thought about it and felt panic rising.

"Are you saying that because he found whatever has my magic, I have to be his servant?"

Siwon shrugged.

"Is there a limit to wishes?"

Siwon shrugged again.

"Siwon, please help me!" Eunhyuk whined.

"I dont know, either!"

Eunhyuk slipped further down into the couch. This was insane and he hated it.

"Wait, doesn't Heechul have his magic container thing?" he said, sitting up again.

"Yeah."

"What did he do to get it? Grant wishes? But he's fine, isn't he?"

In fact, he was more than fine, he was sort of the boss and he could do loads of shit without worrying.

"Nah, that doesn't sound like him. I remember a story about some other dragon—she was captivated by some ruins and she kept going there. Ended up finding her vessel there and took it and that was it."

Eunhyuk nearly cried as he fell back on the floor in misery. Of course, _he_ had to be stuck with something like this! Why didn't they have a goddamn rule book explaining everything? Why did the older dragons have to be so fucking tightfisted with their knowledge?

"Hey, maybe they don't know either, Hyuk."

"Don't read my mind, you ass," Eunhyuk said, rolling on the floor.

Siwon's hand was back. On his head now.

"It's okay, he doesn't seem too bad. Just stick around... and see how you feel ... and find your vessel ... and then see what happens? It's a learning experience. Do it for the greater good of the dragons, Eunhyukkie."

What Siwon said would've been nice if he wasn't saying it with a layer of suppressed laughter underneath.

"Could you fucking _stop?_ "

"This man... actually... has a crush on you."

"What?"

"His dreams are getting pretty intense."

" _What?_ "

Eunhyuk flipped over and toppled Siwon to the ground.

"Stop fooling around and take this _seriously,_ you creep!"

Siwon kept laughing. Eunhyuk held up his fist, ready to punch Siwon's mouth shut. But the man's eyes went wide suddenly, and then he grinned, jerking his head to the side.

Eunhyuk looked over and saw Donghae, sitting up. He was rubbing his eye and his hair was tousled from sleep. He really did look like a kid.

Donghae noticed Eunhyuk and Siwon on the ground, and he froze.

"It's okay!" Eunhyuk said quickly. "Don't be scared, we won't do anything and we're not here to hurt–"

Eunhyuk's upper body smacked on the floor, and he yelped in pain.

Fuck Siwon.

 _Fuck_ Siwon to the depths of the ocean.

He teleported off _now_? When Donghae was _watching? The fucking useless piece of greasy shit_.

"I-It's okay! You're–you're not–" Eunhyuk said, scrambling to his feet.

Donghae was staring at him and he looked ready to cry.

"I'm losing my mind," the man mumbled, and he looked down, his eyes filling with tears.

"No no no! You're not hallucinating or losing your mind, Donghae," Eunhyuk said, kneeling down in front of the man.

He wasn't sure if he should hug him or hold his hands or stroke his hair – what the fuck do people do?

_Ask him for a wish._

_Siwon, you get the fuck out of my mind or I swear when I find you–_

The presence was gone before Eunhyuk could send his feelings to the traitor.

"What's happening to me?" Donghae said quietly.

"Nothing! Nothing is happening to you, Donghae. It's just me here who is strange, but it's okay, I won't hurt you," Eunhyuk said. "I just need to figure a few things out, but I promise I won't hurt you and no one will hurt you! In fact, I think I am supposed to help you."

Eunhyuk hoped something from what he spilled will make the man feel better.

Donghae sniffed. "Did you make me sleep?"

"Uh... y-yes. I think so."

Eunhyuk watched the man wipe a tear off his cheek with the side of his index finger.

"Thank you," Donghae said, and he nodded.

"Uhm... you're welcome?"

"I... don't trust you, yet," Donghae said slowly. "But... I can't call the police because I don't know how to explain anything."

"Please don't call the police."

"How are you in my dreams and then here?"

"I honestly don't know, because I need to figure things out too..."

"You didn't ... put yourself in my dream?"

"No! I promise you I don't know how to do that!"

"Who was that guy?"

"Uhm, that was my... friend. Don't know if I should call him friend, actually, he's an asshole. I was worried about you because you wouldn't wake up, so I asked him to help."

"Where did he go?"

"He, uh, he teleported."

"Can you do that?"

"Y-yes, if I need to."

Donghae nodded again and he looked at his lap. A pout appeared on his face as he thought.

Eunhyuk waited patiently.

"In... my first dream, you... said you will grant me wishes," Donghae said.

Oh, fuck himself to the depths of the oceans too.

"Ah."

"Is... is that why you made me sleep?"

Eunhyuk realized that Donghae here might know a little more than he does. If he kept dreaming about him, and if dream-Eunhyuk kept talking to him or telling him shit, then Eunhyuk needed to find out what.

"Maybe? What else did I tell you in the dream?"

Donghae suddenly turned pink. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't... tel-teleport into dreams?"

"No, I can't do that. It's not the same thing. I really don't know anything about your dreams, Donghae, and I don't know very much about my own magic. That's why I had to follow you and find you– "

"How did you find me, then?"

"My other friend Heechul gave me some information."

"Information?"

"Uh, to be honest, he's kind of weird and he knows a lot, so I don't know?"

Eunhyuk didn't know if he should tell him that Heechul had told that Donghae had the vessel. It could be used against him and he needed to keep himself safe, at least.

His legs and knees were getting tired but he didn't want to do anything to make the man stop talking, or get suspicious of him, or call the police, or start freaking out again. So he kept kneeling, watching Donghae's face patiently and waiting for him to ask the next question.

Donghae was not looking at him now though, and he was watching his own hands, the pink still on him, his thinking-pout also present.

Eunhyuk cleared his throat. "When... did you first have a dream about me?"

Donghae glanced at him, then to the side, trying to remember. "Around... two weeks ago?"

That was the same time Eunhyuk started twitching.

"Do you... remember what happened that day?" Eunhyuk said.

"I saw some people and went to some places. Why?"

"Ah... uhm, I'm just trying to figure out if there's a connection or a reason why this is happening."

"D-Do you dislike it?" Donghae said, and Eunhyuk was suddenly amused at how the man's face turned darker.

"I do dislike my eye twitching, yes."

"It's not twitching now."

"Yes, it stops twitching when I'm around you, like I said."

Wow, there goes the blush intensifying. Was... Siwon telling the truth, then? He wasn't lying to him?

"Th-that must be hard for you," Donghae said.

"Yes, a little bit. That's why I want to find out what's going on. Would you mind... if I stayed and..."

Eunhyuk spoke slowly and carefully, trying to choose the right words, and he watched Donghae's eyebrows go higher and his eyes widen.

"... tried to figure this out? With you? I will help any way I can, of course," Eunhyuk finished.

"W-w–like, stay here? With me?"

"Yes."

"B-but I... I don't trust you, how do I know you're not lying–"

"Okay," Eunhyuk said, and he stood up. This was perhaps too much to expect from the first day. He could mess things up if he pressed, and he might even make Donghae feel threatened. If Donghae knew anything about the vessels, like from his dreams, he could ruin things for Eunhyuk.

He had to be careful.

Eunhyuk rubbed his legs to get some blood flowing back into them, then shook them a little. "Okay, I will leave."

"Oh," Donghae said, and he also stood up.

Eunhyuk wasn't sure if he heard disappointment, but he thought he heard disappointment.

"What... what about your eye?" Donghae said, following Eunhyuk to the door.

"Ah, it won't kill me. I think," Eunhyuk said. "I can come visit again, if it's okay?"

"Y-yes, okay," Donghae said, and Eunhyuk swore he heard the tone brighten. Donghae fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Is there a way you can call me when you're coming?"

"Yes, we do use phones," Eunhyuk said, smiling at him. He took Donghae's phone and dialed his own, which was on silent but in his pocket, and then handed it back. "If you...I don't know, need me or want to tell me something before that, you can call me, okay?"

Donghae nodded, and Eunhyuk was pleased to get a small smile before he left.

It was the next day, as Eunhyuk was lying in bed, trying to ignore the twitching of his eye and hoping to sleep, when his phone beeped.

A message from Donghae read:

_Hello, this is Donghae. Can you help me today, if you are free?_

Eunhyuk jumped out of bed, thanking his ancestors. The twitching was just about to drive him insane.

 _Sure, I will be there in a few minutes. Are you okay?_ Eunhyuk typed quickly and dropped his phone on the bed.

He grabbed clothes in a hurry, dressing himself. Even though he was immensely glad, he was also a little worried for some reason.

Eunhyuk paused in the middle of putting on his shirt when he saw Donghae's reply pop up on his phone screen.

_I can't sleep. :(_


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk speaks to Donghae and they both try to understand the situation.

_Would you mind if I teleported into your living room? Or is it better to come to the front of the building?_

Message from Donghae: _Whatever is easier for you._

So Eunhyuk teleported into Donghae's living room, right on the spot before the chair Donghae had fallen — wished to fall — asleep at.

He heard a yelp behind him, and he turned to find Donghae actually sitting there, hugging a pillow.

"Sorry," Eunhyuk said. "It's just quicker and my eye has been bothering me a lot."

"No, it's okay. I just—just got surprised."

"Are you all right?" Eunhyuk asked, carefully.

Donghae's face was pale and he had dark circles around his eyes.

"I can't sleep," he mumbled.

Eunhyuk frowned. The man had thanked him before for making him sleep... and Eunhyuk wanted to ask, but right now, under his gaze, the man looked uncomfortable, so he didn't.

"Hm," he said instead. "Well, what can I do for you?"

Donghae looked up, biting his lip.

"If... If you're not busy, can we talk?"

Eunhyuk hid his smile well. Busy... pfft. As if he could do shit with his eye twitching madly.

Well, actually, he could. But he didn't want to. It was kind of embarrassing and annoying.

"Nope, not busy right now. What do you want to talk about?" Eunhyuk said, and he dropped into the other couch on the side, letting his eyes close. Finally. The fucking twitching was gone. He could relax his stupid eye.

"A-Are you tired?"

It seemed that Donghae took Eunhyuk's closed eyes and dropping on the couch as signs of exhaustion, so Eunhyuk opened one eye, flashed him a smile, and shook his head.

"I'm not tired. Just my eye. I'm listening if you want to talk, go ahead."

"Oh... Okay..."

Eunhyuk waited.

Nothing came from the man, so Eunhyuk had to open his eyes. Donghae was staring at him, and catching Eunhyuk's glance, he quickly looked away, now biting the inside of his cheek.

"You want to ask me questions?" Eunhyuk guessed. "You can, if you want. I don't know how much I can answer, but I don't mind."

"Sorry if this is rude, but what are you?" Donghae said.

"Ah... Uhm...."

Eunhyuk wasn't expecting this. He didn't want to say dragon... or should he say dragon? Because then the guy would think he is a genie... and then he might ask about his lamp, and then if he did know something, what if he got the upper hand on Eunhyuk's magic?

"Uhm... well, let's see. Our ancestors were... uh, friends with dragons? So... We got some powers from them," Eunhyuk finally said. He didn't lie. Not really. Well, he just didn't clarify that his ancestors were also dragons. That had other dragon... friends?

See? It was true.

"So... what do you do?" Donghae said.

"Uhm... What do I do? Or what do we all do? Because it's different for each," Eunhyuk said.

He... really didn't want to say anything about himself. Not yet. Donghae seemed nice and kind, but he didn't know what people were around him and what could—

Eunhyuk suddenly sat up and leaned forward.

"Donghae," he said. "Have you told anyone about me?"

Donghae shook his head.

"Why?" Eunhyuk asked. He didn't want anyone to find about him of course, that would cause trouble, but—

"Who would believe me?" Donghae said.

Eunhyuk watched him, trying to understand the man, and he sort of wished that he had even a tiny bit of Siwon's power right now. Not enough to get into Donghae's head, that would be awful and mean, but just to even get a sense of the man's feelings and thoughts.

"Do... you want to tell someone?" Eunhyuk said.

Donghae blinked a few times, glancing down, thinking. Then he shook his head.

"Not about you being magic, no."

Eunhyuk relaxed, leaning back into the chair.

"Uhm... I was..." Donghae started, and Eunhyuk gave him his full attention, since it seemed that the man needed some encouragement to talk.

"I was thinking..." Donghae said again, his voice now more stable. "About what happened and what you said. You haven't done anything to hurt me and you could have, easily, and you didn't steal or... or force me to do anything, or accept you in my house or — what I mean is, I think you're telling the truth about everything, and if... if you want to stay here, I wouldn't mind."

Eunhyuk smiled.

"Do you have any other reasons?" he asked.

Donghae's face was pink again. "I-I, well, I would like to be your friend. You seem... cool."

Eunhyuk dropped his head, just in case he ended up blushing. Okay, trust. That would be good for him.

"What if someone comes? Friends, girlfriend, family?" he asked.

He heard the sound of leather from the couch, and looked up to see Donghae on his feet, walking towards the kitchen.

Eunhyuk hesitated a moment, then followed him.

He hung back a few feet and watched Donghae, who reached for the kettle and filled it with water.

"Tea?" Donghae asked. "Or... do you eat? Drink?"

Eunhyuk burst out laughing. "Yes, I eat and drink."

"Hey, just making sure," Donghae said. He turned back to Eunhyuk after plugging the kettle in, leaning on the counter. "My family lives far away, so they're not going to show up unannounced. Friends... well, if you don't want to see someone, can you just teleport?"

"Uhm, yeah, I can. Usually."

"I could just make up a story too, if you want." Donghae scratched the back of his neck. "And I broke up with my girlfriend, so she's not going to show up."

"Hm," Eunhyuk nodded. He chose not to comment on the lady he had seen when he was following Donghae. That's just creepy. "Sorry to hear that."

"Well, it was my fault. She'll find someone better."

Eunhyuk wasn't sure where he could ask more and where he couldn't, so he just nodded again.

"So... um... this wishes thing, how... does it work, exactly?" Donghae said.

Eunhyuk sighed. "I don't know, to be honest."

"Can... can I try it?" Donghae asked, hesitantly.

The kettle clicked softly, signalling the water boiled.

"Well, sure. I guess."

"Uhm," Donghae said, tapping his lips with his index finger, and he glanced at the boiled water. "Oh! I wish I could have a cup of mint tea."

Eunhyuk moved to the cupboards behind Donghae, shoving him to the side. He pulled out a mug, set it on the counter, then opened another cupboard and looked through it for tea—black, green, raspberry, chamomile—what?

"You don't have mint tea?!" he said. He didn't know why, but frustration was growing in him. His chest felt like it was tightening and what the fuck, was his palm itching? His palm was itchy!

"N-no... I don't drink it..." Donghae said, watching Eunhyuk, astonished.

"What the _fuck_?"

Eunhyuk thought quickly as the feeling in his chest got tighter and tighter, tea tea tea tea who drank tea? He didn't have mint tea, he didn't even remember the last time he thought about tea and he couldn't go to the mansion now to search because it will take too long and there was the whole fucking house to deal with! Who else had a place by themselves and would keep fucking tea? Mint tea— Sungmin!

"Twenty seconds!" he said, holding a finger up to Donghae and he vanished, appearing right into Sungmin's kitchen. It was considered beyond rude to do that to a fellow dragon, especially one who was older, without letting the person know, but he had no choice! He was going to suffocate soon and _fuck_ , his eye started its twitch!

Eunhyuk rummaged in Sungmin's closet in the dark — the man was asleep, thankfully — sniffing the boxes until he smelled one that was definitely mint.

He grabbed it and teleported back into Donghae's kitchen, ignoring the loud gasp from him, threw the bag of mint tea into the mug and poured the hot water into it.

Just as he set the tea on the counter in front of Donghae, his entire body relaxed.

He let out a breath and took a huge one in to calm himself.

"There! Mint tea!" he said, breathlessly still. "You fucker, don't _ever_ do that again!"

As he tried to breathe regularly again, he leaned on the counter, not paying attention to Donghae who was still beyond shocked.

"I'm so sorry... Are you all—" he heard Donghae say, but Eunhyuk held up a hand to stop him.

"Give me a minute," he said and sat down on the floor. The tightening in his chest was gone but it felt like it had been wrung like a cloth and it was sore. He could tell from Donghae's voice and his posture that the man felt both sorry and worried, and Eunhyuk hadn't exactly spoken to him nicely. Eunhyuk wasn't to blame really, this had scared the shit out of him! But he knew it wasn't Donghae's fault either.

He took a deep breath again.

"Sorry," he finally spoke. "Maybe I should have told you that none of us actually ever conjure things out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry, so sorry, are you okay? I didn't know, I'm so sorry—"

"I know," Eunhyuk said to stop Donghae's sputtering. "I know you didn't know, it's okay. I'm fine."

He finally looked at Donghae to see the man had tears in his eyes. Why the fuck was this man crying? Again!

Eunhyuk didn't deal well with tears, what the fuck!

"Hey," he said, running a hand over his face tiredly. "It's fine. Now we know sleeping works, but not tea. It's fine, don't cry."

He got up and grabbed the weeping thirty year old man's arm. He grabbed the mug too and took both Donghae and the tea back to the couch.

"Sit," he said. He handed Donghae the cup. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well so I spoke to you like that."

"You're hurt?" Donghae asked, wiping his falling tears with his fingers.

"Uh, no. I'm fine now."

He had a sensitive grown up child to deal with... he would have to be very careful with what he said and how he acted.

"Don't cry," Eunhyuk said, uncomfortable and not sure what to do.

But Donghae had a lot of tears and they were falling into his mint tea now.

Eunhyuk took the mug from him and got down to hug him. It was a stiff and awkward hug from Eunhyuk's end, but as soon as Donghae seemed to realize he was being hugged, he brought his arms around to clutch at Eunhyuk.

"I'm sorry," Donghae sobbed.

What the fuck, Eunhyuk thought. Hugs were supposed to stop the crying!

"Don't be," Eunhyuk said, trying to be gentle. "Would you... like to sleep now?"

Donghae nodded into his chest.

"Okay, wish for it."

Donghae mumbled something and Eunhyuk's hand went to the man's head. In seconds, the man's body loosened, and Eunhyuk had a sleeping Donghae in his arms.


	5. Jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk learns a few things.

At about four in the afternoon, Eunhyuk returned to Donghae's apartment, since the man had told him he finished work around that time.

When Donghae had left, Eunhyuk quickly searched his apartment. Every corner of it. Or, well, he walked around it to see if there was anything there that drew him in. He discovered nothing, and this troubled him.

Then he had gone back to his family's mansion and had lazed around all day with a twitching eye, updating his family and friends on his situation. Before he came back, he also made sure to visit Sungmin and apologize about stealing tea.

He threw his leather jacket in the office that Donghae looked like he kept his work stuff in, and then returned to slump in a couch in the living room, closing his eyes. One continued its rapid movement, of course.

It really confirmed that it was Donghae who stopped his eye twitching, and that he had to grant his wishes or be attacked by that strange suffocating feeling in his chest.

He shuddered. What would have happened if Eunhyuk didn't make the stupid tea? He didn't want to know.

But why Donghae? Did he have to worry about the person who found his magic container and the item or thing or whatever it was or... was... Donghae the one who had his magic?

That didn't make any sense.

He groaned. Kicked off his fancy boots. Brought his legs up so they were dangling from the side of the couch. He didn't know if it was his eye that made every other little thing uncomfortable, but every stupid little thing that he would otherwise not even notice was making him uncomfortable. Right now it was his jewel studded silver belt under him that was making laying on the couch uncomfortable. And his necklace made his neck uncomfortable, fuck, it was between his neck and the arm of the couch he had rested his head on. He shifted to get it to loosen.

Then his rings and bracelets and watch started bugging him. Was he putting on weight? Why would these bug him — he almost always wore them?

Frustrated, he rolled off and got back up, deciding to change. Before he had passed the front door, he heard a click, and the door opened and revealed Donghae.

Ah. His eye had stopped twitching.

Donghae saw Eunhyuk and smiled brightly.

"Eunhyuk," he said. "I got you something!"

Before Eunhyuk could respond, the door opened wider and two men in red shirts and black caps carried in a long rectangular box. Donghae smiled at Eunhyuk again and then went towards the office, leading the men.

"Right over here, please," he told them.

Eunhyuk stared as the men started pulling pieces out and setting them up, and he saw a bed frame form in a few minutes. Then the men left and came back, adding a mattress. The whole time, Eunhyuk watched, and Donghae smiled, all stars and sunshine.

Closing the door behind the workers finally, Donghae turned to Eunhyuk.

"Now, you'll have a place to sleep!"

"Oh," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae grabbed his arm and led him to the office. He opened a door on the side, across from the desk with Donghae's printer and computer, and the shelf of books.

"You can put all your stuff here. I know it's not the best, but I don't really work here much. Maybe I can move this stuff out—"

"No, it's fine," Eunhyuk said. He just needed a place to sleep and he would've slept on the floor or couch or wherever, there was no need for Donghae to buy a _bed_.

"Uhm, thanks," he said to Donghae, who smiled, showing his teeth.

The man then picked up the leather jacket that Eunhyuk had left on the chair in front of the desk. He pulled a hanger from the closet and hung it up.

Eunhyuk was still rather stunned. So... Donghae had taken Eunhyuk asking about staying here as more like... moving in?

Last night, he had to teleport back and grab a change of clothes and a pillow, then with his eye relaxing, he had gone straight to sleep on the sofa. He was woken in the morning by a Donghae dressed in a clean suit, who had smiled at him like he was smiling now, and told him he was off to work and, "Thank you _so_ much!"

"Are you hungry?" Donghae asked, taking off his suit jacket and walking out of the office room, that was now... sort of Eunhyuk's room.

"Uhm," Eunhyuk said, trailing behind him. "Sure, if you are..."

"Okay, we'll eat together!"

Before the man slipped into his own room, he turned and smiled again, that happy smile Eunhyuk had seen on him the first day.

Eunhyuk sat on a stool in the kitchen as he waited for Donghae to change. This was getting a little strange.

Well, at least the man was more comfortable with him, probably because he had had the time to properly think about everything on his own. He also seemed well rested and in a better mood. He... _wanted_ Eunhyuk to stay here....

Was it because of sleep? If it was so bad that a good night's sleep produced that huge change from yesterday to today, shouldn't the guy see a doctor?

Eunhyuk sighed. As Siwon the piece of greasy shit had said, just wait and see. So he'll stick around and see what happens.

Donghae returned with his hair slightly damp and his bangs across his forehead, once again looking ten years younger. He was dressed in black sweatpants, a plain white shirt, and there was a silver—what the fuck?

Eunhyuk had to stop his surprise from showing as his heart began beating rapidly. There was a very thin silver chain around Donghae's neck, almost unnoticeable since it was covered mostly by his shirt. Eunhyuk wouldn't even have seen it if not for the reflected light when Donghae passed underneath one of the kitchen lights.

Could that be it? It wasn't Donghae, it was a piece of jewellery Donghae was _wearing_. It made sense too, considering the dragons' obsession with hoarding and storing their powers in treasured pieces of metal and stones.

Donghae was humming to himself, getting ingredients out, hovering around the stove, and Eunhyuk watched him, his mind racing.

What would happen if... Donghae wished for sleep, and Eunhyuk just... slipped it off of him? Put it around his own neck and went back to his own life? No no, what if he duplicated it and took the original, left Donghae with the other one, and told him he had run out of the number of wishes he could have? Then go back to his own life?

What would happen to Donghae, though? The man had just bought him a stinking bed because he saw Eunhyuk sleeping on the sofa in the morning.

Eunhyuk also had... other things to find out. Like, where did Donghae get this chain? It can't be old—would it be okay for Eunhyuk to ask about it? Would Donghae notice and make connections? What if Donghae knew, since he had seen Eunhyuk in his dreams?

Oh, fuck all this. Why was it so complicated and confusing and difficult? Eunhyuk inadvertently let out a sigh, and it caught Donghae's attention.

The dark haired man turned to him, a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Eunhyuk? Are you okay?"

"A-Ah, yes. Yeah. Don't mind me," Eunhyuk said, and gave him a smile.

Donghae still had an unsure look in his eyes. "I'll cook faster!"

"No, take your time. I didn't do anything all day, so it's not like I'm starving."

"Did you stay here all by yourself?" Donghae asked.

"No, I went to my house."

"Is it far?"

"Not really, I can just teleport."

"Would it be far for human distance?" Donghae asked, and Eunhyuk had to laugh.

"Yes, actually. Very far." It was high up in a mountain, hidden, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"What did you do there?"

"Just talked to people."

"Did you see that friend of yours?" Donghae said.

"Friend? You mean the asshole friend?"

Donghae laughed so hard he dropped the lid of the pot. As he bent to pick it up, Eunhyuk slipped off the stool to join him.

"What can I help with?" he asked. "Let me do something."

"Oh, you can just rest!"

"I told you, I did nothing but rest all day. You should rest."

There was Donghae's smile again.

"Okay, can you peel vegetables for me?"

Eunhyuk nodded and grabbed the bowl of vegetables, peeling away.

"What do you do for work?" Eunhyuk asked him.

"I teach! A bunch of seven year olds!" Donghae answered happily.

Eunhyuk had guessed that from the books he had seen on the shelves in the office. Fitting though, he thought. Kids probably love him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

 _Then why can't you sleep?_ Eunhyuk almost asked. Nah, he couldn't, he couldn't.

They worked in silence after that, till they sat down to eat. Donghae's smiles were so contagious that Eunhyuk found himself smiling back as he ate rice, vegetables, and soup. A few times he caught himself and he had to wonder if the food was poisoned.

It tasted fine.

And a few times, as he ate, he felt the man watching him.

And a few times more, he had glanced up and caught the man staring at him, a pleased look in his eyes, mixed with a bit of wonder.

Maybe the food did have something, but it didn't affect Eunhyuk, just Donghae?

The man's cheeks would tint with a bit of pink and he would look back down, a shy smile on his lips.

Well... Eunhyuk thought. If the man acted like this, brought him to his apartment because he had "hurt" his knee, cried over the thought of Eunhyuk being hurt over a wish, bought him a goddamn bed so he could sleep comfortably, maybe... maybe he wasn't so bad?

He cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Donghae," he began. "That time when you started having dreams, and you said you went and saw people... I hope you don't mind me asking, but where exactly did you go? What kind of people did you meet?"

Donghae looked up, chewing slowly. He swallowed, smiled a little and looked back down at his plate. "Are you thinking that maybe I got something there that has to do with you?"

Ah, right. The man wasn't an idiot, of course.

"Y-yes."

"Maybe it does," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk put his fork down. "What does?"

"I went to a historical site, just to see if I could organize a trip for the kids there. I met with the tour guides and some workers, and... someone else. I don't think he worked there. Maybe he was a researcher? An archeologist? I don't know, he was strange, but he let me have something."

Eunhyuk was listening intently, absorbing every piece of information and his mind trying to make connections and find answers.

"What... What was the something?"

Donghae smiled, lopsided. "I told you this much, can't you tell me why you want to know?"

"I..." Eunhyuk cleared his throat again. How much can he say?

"Does this have to do with your magic?"

Fuck. Eunhyuk nodded slowly.

"I thought so," Donghae said. "I... was told not to give it to anyone. The first night I didn't have it on, I... got nightmares."

Donghae shivered. He was pale again.

"Just, awful stuff. When I kept it on, there were still dreams and I couldn't sleep, but you would show up. Say nice things. No proper sleep, but it was better. Now that you're here though, I sleep well and have no dreams or just..." the man rubbed his neck, blushing again, "or just... good dreams."

Eunhyuk ignored that part and thought back to what Donghae had said before.

"The person who gave you the... something. What did he look like?"

"Uh," Donghae said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "He had a sort of dark cloak on. Couldn't see his face well. But what I could see, he was pretty? I thought it was a woman till he spoke. He was sort of very cheerful, but scary—what is it?"

Eunhyuk had closed his eyes as the description matched a certain someone he knew. A certain someone who had told him about Donghae. Of course.

"I think that's the same person who told me about you," Eunhyuk said, pushing his plate away to prop his elbows on the table and rest his head on it.

Fucking _Heechul_.

He sprang to his feet, startling Donghae.

"I will be back in a few minutes," Eunhyuk said.

 


	6. Cause of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk goes to Mighty Heechul for... help.

"Heechul!" Eunhyuk yelled up from the bottom of the tower, hand on his eye that was suddenly twitching violently. "I'm coming up!"

His mood was bad enough to just barge in, and if this was anyone else, he would've teleported right into their space by now, screw manners, but ... Heechul could be scary. Plus, Eunhyuk needed him to talk.

"Heechul!" he called up again. 

A window opened and he heard Heechul yell back, "Don't come up, stupid lizard!"

"Thirty seconds, Heechul!" Eunhyuk said. "I'm counting and then coming, I don't care—ow!"

He held his head and crouched down in pain. Something heavy was thrown at him from the window, and looking to his side, he saw a thick book lying on the ground. 

"Don't talk to me like that, skinny-butt!"

Eunhyuk rubbed his head, trying to ignore the throbbing like he tried to ignore the twitching, and stood back up. 

"Mighty Heechul," he tried again. "Can you please let me in? I just need two minutes of your precious time."

Precious time that the jerk probably spent sleeping.

"Oh, Eunhyuk, my lovely boy!" Heechul's head appeared at the window—and what the hell, he had attached a long white beard to his chin. Eunhyuk was sure he had just done that moments ago. Heechul nodded his head at Eunhyuk, smiling and stroking his fake beard. 

The door at the bottom of the tower swung open and Eunhyuk quickly ran in and bolted up the stairs, before Mighty Heechul could change his mind.

He reached the door of the room and almost ran in, but stopped himself and knocked quickly. It swung open too, revealing Heechul's cushiony red room.

The man with the fake beard was sitting on the window sill on some more red pillows and he smiled at Eunhyuk, his eyes twinkling.

"I thought you would come to me much earlier than this. It took you this long to get him to speak?" Heechul said.

"Tell me what's going on," Eunhyuk said, breathing hard from his rush.

"What's going on," Heechul said.

"Hee—Mighty Heechul, please," Eunhyuk begged.

"Well, how about you tell me first?" 

Eunhyuk cursed in his head and decided to be patient and told him everything he had learned from Donghae so far.

"You gave him the chain, didn't you?" he finished.

"Did I?" Heechul said, twisting the end of his stupid beard around his finger. 

"How did you even know who he was or where he lived—?"

Heechul waved his hand. "That's not hard to find, boy." 

"Fine, never mind that, but what do I do? Just take it from him? I think he knows stuff and I don't know if—"

Heechul jumped off the sill. "Don't take it from him, you dumb lizard!"

"What, why?" 

"You'll kill someone," Heechul said, nearing Eunhyuk and staring hard at his eyes. He poked the twitching one, holding the eyelid closed.

Eunhyuk couldn't believe it! If it was this serious, why hadn't Heechul told him? He was so close to just taking it—that's all he had been thinking about since he saw the chain around Donghae's neck!

"Wh-what?" Eunhyuk said, moving away from Heechul. "How? Why? What the fuck?!"

"Don't swear in my presence, boy," Heechul said, and he used his fake beard to slap Eunhyuk across the face. "You just grant him wishes and everything will be fine."

Eunhyuk nearly shrieked.

"Everything will be _fine_? It'll be _fine_? The guy has nightmares and can't sleep and last time we tried a different wish I nearly fucking _suffocated_!"

Another beard slap. "Don't swear."

Eunhyuk grabbed the beard from the end and pulled it off, causing Heechul to yelp. He threw it aside. 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about this crap? You gave it to _him_ instead of giving it to _me_ and now we're in this fucking mess!"

"Don't accuse me of things I didn't do!" Heechul yelled, and he picked up his beard and dusted it off, then set it on his head like a wig. "Besides, you should be thanking me."

Eunhyuk paused to take in what Heechul just said.

"You... didn't give it to him?"

"Nope, he found it and I let him keep it."

"Why didn't you just take it?!"

"Because it was too late—it was bound to him."

Eunhyuk had to sit down on the fluffy red bed. He didn't understand anything and he was angry and confused and his eye was fucking _annoying._

"You should be thanking him too," Heechul said, and there was that knowing mischievous look in his eye that Eunhyuk always hated and dreaded.

"Thanking... him?"

"Yes, you stupid fool."

"W-why?"

"In the time it took you to take your eye twitching seriously and come complain to me, this man was struggling all by himself nearly losing his mind."

"What's that got to—?"

"He picked up something that belonged to _you_ and then he gets _nightmares_ to the point he can't _sleep_. Tell me, smart-bum, what's wrong with that?"

"I... I don't know? Fuck, Heechul, just tell me!"

Another book off a table was thrown at him, but Eunhyuk caught it.

"It's _cursed_ , you idiot. He picked it up and _took_ the curse, or _you'd_ be stuck with it."

Eunhyuk fingertips went ice cold, something that almost never happened.

"C-cursed?" he gasped.

How could it be cursed? They could curse things? _Who_ cursed it? _When_ did it get cursed? Surely not by his _mother_? Of course not — _how_ did it get cursed? _Why_ is it cursed?

"B-but it's mine?" he said, trying to understand. "How is it cursed?"

Heechul shrugged. "Either someone cursed it or something is wrong with your magic."

Eunhyuk stared, frozen, trying to comprehend. And Donghae—shit!

"W-what happens to Donghae?" 

"Well, I tried a counter curse," Heechul said, and he laughed, "but I don't think it worked out too well? He just has to keep it on, you stay close by and grant him wishes."

"What kind of counter curse is that," Eunhyuk said, breathing out softly. He was thinking of Donghae, worried, his heart racing, his mind jumping from one thought to another. He let his upper body fall back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling Heechul had stuck multiple shiny stones on.

No wonder Donghae was acting like that after he had seemed to accept the idea that Eunhyuk wasn't human and some crazy magic was going around him. At least he could sleep in peace now. That's why he was talking about losing his mind—and then to see a person from his dream, in real life, even if it wasn't the really bad dreams, following him? The guy was probably terrified! What if whatever he saw in his nightmares seemed more real just because Eunhyuk had shown up, straight out of one of his dreams?

And Donghae still tried to believe in his reality, that it was probably just him being weird, and taken Eunhyuk to his apartment because of his knee "injury"...

Cursed. The man actually got cursed.

To think Eunhyuk was complaining of his eye twitching. 

He felt terrible.

"What kind of... curse is it?" Eunhyuk said out loud.

"I don't know," he heard Heechul reply.

Eunhyuk's eyes flicked from one gemstone in the ceiling to another, still thinking hard. 

"How... can I help him?"

"Well, you are helping him now, aren't you?"

"But this way I have to stay around forever? Or he can't live a normal life?"

"You can figure it out."

Eunhyuk sighed in frustration. "But I have to break the curse!"

"You have to know what you're doing or you'll end up killing the guy — since he took your stupid curse that wasn't meant for a poor human."

Eunhyuk sat up, angry. "Why didn't you tell me about this crap?"

Heechul was standing in front of a mirror, trying to glue his fake beard back on again. 

"I only knew something was wrong with it, you told me everything else just now!" Heechul laughed.

"Don't lie!"

"Skinny-butt lizard boy, don't call me a liar! I only knew you need to grant him wishes—"

"But how did you know _that_?" Eunhyuk said, still suspecting that Heechul was hiding things and not telling him.

"Oh," Heechul said, turning around and stroking his long beard again. "That may have been my addition! When I suspected something had happened through it when Donghae picked it up."

"Fuck you to the depths of the ocean, Heechul," Eunhyuk muttered under his breath.

Before he could be hit with another book, he vanished away back to Donghae's place.

He appeared beside the table they had been eating at. Donghae wasn't there, and the remaining food was still left, untouched. 

Eunhyuk quickly left the kitchen to the living room.

"Donghae?" he called. 

He heard rapid breathing and hurried to the sofa. The man was lying on it, an arm over his eyes.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk said, gently shaking him.

Donghae gasped and bolted up to a sitting position. "Eunhyuk!"

"Yeah, it's me," Eunhyuk said. Donghae was white and shivering. The man threw his arms around Eunhyuk's waist, holding him tightly. Eunhyuk heard him sob a little. He patted the man's head gently.

"I thought you... weren't coming...back!" Donghae said between breaths.

"I said I would be back in a few minutes, didn't I?"

"It's been hours!" 

Had it? Maybe around two hours, Eunhyuk thought. He patted the man's hair anyway, reminding himself that with Donghae's nightmares, and the dream he probably just woke up from, the man probably got extremely scared and terrified. 

"Sorry," Eunhyuk said. "I was talking to that person — who is another asshole, by the way."

Donghae didn't seem to be able to respond. He was holding Eunhyuk close, his face buried in his shirt. Eunhyuk hoped he didn't get a lot of snot on it —it was expensive — and kept stroking his head. 

"Don't worry though, I am staying with you," Eunhyuk said, and in his mind he added, _I don't have a choice._

"R-really?" Donghae said, pulling away to look up at him.

Eunhyuk's chest tightened at sight of the man's tearful and pale face.

"Yeah," he said, wiping Donghae's tears with his hand.

Donghae's eyes widened and Eunhyuk realized what he had just done.

"Sorry!" He pulled his hands away, folding them behind his back. "J-just don't cry. You'll be okay."

Donghae slowly reached for his elbow and pulled Eunhyuk's arm forward, then held his hand in his own.

"Your fingers..." Donghae said, worry on his face. "They're so cold."

Ah. That meant the heat in his body had retreated to his chest. He probably couldn't produce flames right now. It was a very rare occurance, for a dragon's magic to weaken or stop working. Eunhyuk was sure it had to do with his shock at finding out he had ended up cursing Donghae with something that contained his magic.

"It's fine," Eunhyuk said. "They'll go back to being warm soon."

Donghae held his hand between both of his and rubbed them. Then he brought them to his lips and blew hot air on it. He did the same to his other hand, and Eunhyuk was deeply touched. 

"It's fine, Donghae," he said. "It's just my magic acting weird."

"Are you okay?" Donghae asked, looking up at him with really sad eyes.

Eunhyuk didn't know if it was the eyes, the care Donghae had shown him throughout, the genuine kindness of this man in front of him, or the knowledge of Donghae suffering because of stupid dragon shit that he should never have been a part of, but whatever it was, Eunhyuk could feel himself wavering. 

It was an unfamiliar feeling of weakness, and though he wanted to blame it on his magic, a part of him knew it didn't have anything to do with that. 

 

 


	7. Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening to Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk's attention always came back to his extremely cold fingers and limbs when he was alone.

With Donghae around, he didn't say anything because he didn't want the man to worry about him as there was _nothing_ he could do. Unfortunately, blowing on his fingers or wearing gloves didn't help.

Donghae always had a lot of anectodes to share from his day with the _bunch of seven-year-olds_. It was clear to Eunhyuk that he was much healthier and more relaxed. Donghae's happy laughter, which was already so joyous even when the man had been weaker, was twice more infectious now, and Eunhyuk would often join in without even realizing. 

With Donghae going to work, Eunhyuk would hang around or go see his family or teleport back to his own place, but he... had started to feel restless at both places, like something was wrong... so he always turned up back in Donghae's place.

Yesterday, to pass time doing something instead of laying around here and there, he had cleaned. He tidied up the living room, the kitchen, and even vacuumed Donghae's room. 

Today, Eunhyuk sat on his bed in the office room, his eye twitching, and he was filled with worry.

He still hadn't told Donghae about the curse. And he hadn't stopped suspecting that Heechul didn't tell him everything, but he knew he won't find out now if the man didn't want him to find out. And Donghae... he felt that Donghae may know something too, but since for him it was in the form of _dreams_   _—_ or _nightmares —_  the man could just be too scared to talk about them, or even want to _think_ about the possibility of them affecting his real life in some way.

Well, apart from Eunhyuk. But... Eunhyuk was special, wasn't he? From Donghae's explanation, Eunhyuk was the good in his dreams, even before Eunhyuk had shown up and ... stopped the nightmares.

Eunhyuk reached for the tape dispenser on Donghae's desk, pulled and cut some tape off, then slapped it over his twitching eye. 

It helped a little.

He laid across his bed, looking at his fingers. He couldn't make flames. 

He, Eunhyuk, still couldn't make _flames_. And he felt... weaker too. He felt like curling up into a ball and just wrapping himself up in a blanket, surrounded by precious metals and stones _—what?_

Could it be? 

He pulled out his phone and dialled Siwon.

The man didn't reply, but a foreign thought invaded Eunhyuk's head.

_What's up?_

_Siwon, what happens if my powers are used up?_

Eunhyuk felt the complete presence slip into his head now.

_You have some stored, don't you? And how would they be used up so much? What did you do?_

Eunhyuk _had_ thought about that...

Donghae's sleep recently, teleporting, that two second flame he had shown Donghae, those little burns he gave himself near the store and which had healed minutes later...

It was really impossible. There was no way he had used up so much magic that he would have to run _out_. He had used up much more _—a thousand times more—_ in the past and he had still been strong and healthy to continue for years.

Siwon turned up in front of him.

"That shouldn't be much, though?" he said.

"How could you just turn up in my room like this?" Eunhyuk said, not even bothering to sit up.

"Your room?" Siwon said, laughing and looking around. 

"Well, sort of," Eunhyuk said. He felt tired and couldn't even bring himself to come up with clever things to say. "Anyway, one time Donghae asked for tea and my chest hurt."

"When was that?"

The bed dipped as Siwon sat down. He touched the tape on Eunhyuk's eye, thankfully didn't comment, and then started stroking Eunhyuk's hair.

"About a week ago."

"Why do you think your powers are being used up?"

Eunhyuk slapped his hand on Siwon's cheek. "I feel cold. Really cold."

"That _is_ cold. When did this happen?"

"When I went to Heechul."

"And what did Heechul say?" 

"I didn't go to him for that." 

Eunhyuk didn't want to get into that story because it was exhausting to talk now and he had a feeling Siwon might know already.

Siwon shook with laughter and got up. He pulled some rings from his hand, took some stones out of his pants' pockets, and put them on Eunhyuk's bed. 

"I think you should transform and sleep for a while," he said.

"What if Donghae comes back?"

"I'll take you away if you want," Siwon said. 

Eunhyuk bit his lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You either do it yourself or it'll happen when you don't want it to."

"But this is crazy _—why would it even happen?"_

"I don't know, Eunhyuk, but this whole situation is already crazy so just get used to the crazy and accept it."

"But Siwon," Eunhyuk said, sighing. "It makes no sense and I need answers. There's gotta be answers!"

"Eunhyuk," Siwon said, pinching both of Eunhyuk's cheeks between his fingers. "You can get answers later when you're better. Now you've gotta make sure _not_ to make things worse."

Eunhyuk groaned. He knew he was right. He knew. But transform? When he was in this mess with Donghae? And what if he couldn't transform back? 

"I'll come and bring you many stones, okay? I promise, now do it," Siwon urged. 

Eunhyuk sat up. "Okay, I will do it tomorrow after Donghae leaves to work. That way I will have more time. Donghae will come back soon so it won't work."

"You'll only get weaker," Siwon said. 

"I know," Eunhyuk replied. He could feel it each day. "But I think a little more time would be fine."

Siwon shook his head but sighed.

"All right. Keep these," he said, pointing at the pile of jewels he had set down earlier. "You will need them. Get me when something happens _._ You caneven tell your Donghae to call me and I'll show up, okay?"

Eunhyuk nodded. "Thanks, Siwon."

Siwon smiled and ruffled his hair. Then he vanished.

Eunhyuk took a deep breath and released it slowly. He had to plan this. He had to first explain it to Donghae... unless he could turn into a dragon, then back to his human form... before the guy got back from work? It was a total of eight hours... would that be enough? 

He didn't know because it never happened. Not to any of the dragons he knew. It was so rare.

But he was also so... _small_. Maybe he could manage? 

He got off the bed and walked to the kitchen, feeling like he was carrying freezing litres of water with him. He wanted to make something for Donghae since the man usually came home and started cooking food. It made Eunhyuk feel a bit useless, especially since he hadn't done much today. 

He opened the fridge and stared into it, thinking of what he could manage to make without destroying it. He wasn't that great of a cook, if he was being honest. 

Then he closed it and sat on a stool. Maybe Donghae can pick up food. He was rather hungry himself.

Ah! He could get take-out. 

Fifteen minutes later, with glasses covering his twitching eye, without tape, Eunhyuk walked back to his favourite hiding/teleporting spot behind an old building. Holding his food, he teleported back into Donghae's kitchen before anyone could see him.

He saw a little "Okay!" had been added to the note he had left Donghae on the counter, just so the man didn't panic again at Eunhyuk's absence. 

Donghae had probably gone in to change, so Eunhyuk quickly took the food and plates out.

He then leaned on the counter, hit with exhaustion. 

All this for teleporting? Something wasn't right. Something _really_ wasn't right. 

He heard the door open and quickly straightened up. 

Everything spun around him and he went down.

"Eunhyuk? Eun _—Eunhyuk!"_

He heard horrified yelling, incoherent mumbles, silence... and then the ground was shaking. Everything was huge around him, and he was trembling. 

Through his hazy vision, he saw Donghae's apalled face, standing at the kitchen's entrance. The man looked white, scared, but then Eunhyuk saw concern show in his eyes. 

"Eunhyuk...?" he heard Donghae whisper, and the man came closer. Eunhyuk couldn't move, he felt tangled in his own clothes.

The hand that reached out to him was large... too large... why? He and Donghae were not that different in size...

_Oh!_

Oh no. Oh no.

This didn't happen. How _could_ it happen? 

He saw Donghae's trembling hands come closer to him. A touch with a finger, very careful, on Eunhyuk's head. 

"Eunhyuk... is that you?"

Eunhyuk blinked, unable to speak. To save himself and to calm Donghae, he nodded.

"You're a ... dragon," Donghae said, and in gentle and extremely warm hands, he scooped up Eunhyuk. 

He carried him to the table and set him down on a napkin. Eunhyuk curled himself tightly, cold again, wrapping his tail around his body, and his wings folded carefully. 

Yes, he was a dragon. A small, tiny, silver dragon.

 

 


	8. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk wakes up in his tiny dragon form and Donghae doesn't know what to do.

Eunhyuk woke to the sound of someone talking. He blinked, disoriented, and then confused at the towering objects around him...

What was he lying on?

And... was that... a bowl of water?

Oh, is that his jewellery _—?_

He saw white move in the distance, and he quickly swung his head towards it.

Donghae.

He was dressed in a white shirt, pacing, holding his phone to his ear.

"No, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine now, really. I'm fine, mom, _seriously_. I just ... gotta do something, I'm sorry. It's for a friend, so I can't say... much..." Donghae looked over, met Eunhyuk's eyes. "Oh! No, nothing, listen _—_ Yeah! Of course, mom _—_ I really gotta go, mom _._  Sure. Yeah, you too. Bye!"

He dropped his arm and hurried over. Eunhyuk felt vibrations of everything around him with Donghae's quick oncoming footsteps.

Oh, right.

Right.

He had turned into his dragon form.

"Eunhyuk?" Donghae said softly, lowering himself so he was looking at Eunhyuk at eye-level. "You're awake? I'm so glad! I thought _—_ thought you were dying... or you _had_ died..."

There was a slight tremble in the man's voice. 

"I didn't know what to do... I felt so useless..."

Well, that was Eunhyuk's fault. If he had listened to Siwon, he could've prevented this. 

Eunhyuk flicked his tail, testing the strength in his body. Still weak. But he got on his legs and crawled towards Donghae. He nudged Donghae's nose with his own, hoping it was comforting in some way.

 _I'm sorry, don't cry_ , he wanted to say, but he couldn't speak. 

Donghae blinked, startled by the action, then smiled warmly. 

"Is there something I can do? I feel like you're not okay, but I really don't know what to do."

Eunhyuk turned back to where he had seen his jewellery piled up near the bowl of water. He got closer to it, and pat it with his foot. 

"What is it?" Donghae asked, standing up.

He wanted his _phone_ , dammit! Where was his other stuff?

He looked around to see if he could spot them, but he couldn't see past the kitchen counter, behind where he had fainted. Donghae probably picked up everything... but he would put his phone somewhere safe, right?

Eunhyuk slowly unfolded his wings and beat them lightly. He probably couldn't fly around the house, but he could at least lift himself a little to survey the area.

He pushed himself a little harder, and blowing the napkin away, he rose in the air. He continued beating his wings till he could see the entire kitchen _—_ his things were gone, of course _._ Before he could direct himself towards the living room and check the office, he was hit with dizziness, and he lost all the power in his body.

"Whoa! Careful _—_ Eunhyuk!"

He fell right into Donghae's extended hands. 

They were warm. 

They were _really_ warm. 

He quickly got back up on his feet. Hoping Donghae wouldn't freak out, he lightly dug his claws into the skin and crawled up Donghae's arm.

"What... what are you doing? You okay?"

He kept climbing up, and he was thankful to Donghae holding a hand over his back as he went up, as if to protect him from another fall.

He came to Donghae's shoulder, his neck, and he touched the silver chain there with his claw. 

He felt a strong flood of power. So strong, in fact, that he had to pull back. 

All right. All _right_. 

He had to figure this out too, but not in this body. 

He crawled back down his arm, then hopped off to dig his claws into Donghae's white shirt. He descended sideways to Donghae's pants' pocket, with Donghae still holding a protective hand behind him all the way.

He slipped into his pocket and tried to pull out Donghae's phone with his mouth.

"What is it? Do  _—_ do you need to use it?"

Donghae pulled out his phone with Eunhyuk dangling from it and placed it on the table gently. He tapped it and unlocked it so the dialpad was open, ready for a call.

Eunhyuk quickly shook his head. He didn't know anyone's number by heart.

He pointed at himself. 

"Can't you use the touch _—_ is there any way to write me the number?"

Donghae hurried off and came back with a sticky note pad.

"Can't you scratch it on there?"

Eunhyuk shook his head and pointed at himself again, then pointed at the phone.

"You want... to take a picture?"

 _Why_ would he want to take a picture of himself? _Donghae! Come on!_  He shook his head vigourously and once again pointed at the phone and then at himself.

"Oh! _Your_ phone?"

He nodded hard.

Donghae's hand slipped into his back pocket and pulled it out. There it was!

Eunhyuk did a little jump, relieved, as Donghae placed the phone in front of him. 

He struggled a bit, since his nails didn't work well on the phone, but Donghae saw what he was trying to get and touched it for him. He nodded his thanks to Donghae.

Eunhyuk tried to scroll down through his contacts, and then tried using his snout, which worked better, and he managed to find Siwon. He nudged the name with his nose and pushed his phone towards Donghae.

"You want me to call this person?"

Eunhyuk nodded. Donghae pressed call and held it to his ear without any hesitation.

Siwon usually didn't answer and responded by invading Eunhyuk's head. He didn't know if that was possible in his state, but he hoped Siwon would just show up here instead.

Eunhyuk watched Donghae holding the phone still, but kept his ears alert for any noise from the apartment. 

Seconds later, he heard footsteps behind him somewhere from the direction of the office room. Donghae's eyes widened in shock, and before Eunhyuk could find a way to reassure Donghae in some way, he found himself scooped up in Donghae's hand and covered with the other, shielding him.

"Eunhyuk?" 

That was Siwon's voice. Eunhyuk lightly nipped Donghae's fingers with his teeth, and Donghae immediately moved his fingers. 

"Ah!" Siwon said, coming into view.

Siwon stared at him, and then at Donghae, then back at him.

"Oh, Eunhyuk, you fool," he muttered, then his eyes went back to Donghae. "Sorry, sir. Ah... I'm Eunhyuk's friend, Siwon. He called me... I think?"

"I did," Eunhyuk heard Donghae say above him. "Can you... help him?"

Siwon smiled. "I will try."

Siwon came over and Eunhyuk saw that he was holding back a laugh. He had just been thinking of jumping into Siwon's hand, but now he didn't want to. Not if Siwon was going to laugh at him!

Here he was in Donghae's warm hands, and the man was very careful and protective of him. He felt safe.

"Let's go, buddy," Siwon said, and he said it kindly too.

But Eunhyuk had already taken offense at that suppressed laugh, so he wrapped his tail around one of Donghae's fingers and clung tightly to his warm palm. He shook his head at Siwon.

"Are you serious? I wasn't going to laugh—I'm glad you're okay, but it is your fault! You are stupid. Just admit it."

Oh? Now he'll _never_ go near Siwon. Never. Jerk!

He felt Donghae's other hand hover over him again.

"If he doesn't want to come to you, you can't make him," Donghae said. 

Siwon sighed and straightened up. 

"Fine. Can you tell me what happened, then?"

Donghae stepped towards the table and sat down, holding Eunhyuk gently in his palm, but his fingers lay flat so Eunhyuk had a view of everything. 

"I was just coming to the kitchen when he sort of looked faint? Then he vanished! I thought he teleported but his clothes just fell to the floor. I really freaked out but... then I saw him on top, and... well..."

"How did you know it was Eunhyuk, though?" Siwon said, and Eunhyuk could still hear some amusement in his voice. Siwon pulled a chair and also sat down.

"Uhm... his... hair?" Donghae said. "Like it's a similar colour..."

Eunhyuk had heard that tone before. There was something else, but Donghae was choosing not to reveal it. 

"All right. Anyways, I'm glad you didn't squash him thinking it was a lizard pest."

" _What_? Why would I? Besides, do you even _know_ what a lizard looks like? He's clearly a dragon!"

 _Yeah! Siwon, you moron! Heechul should hear this too!_ Eunhyuk thought. He also liked that Donghae was affronted _—_ andon his behalf.

Siwon looked at Eunhyuk, surprised at Donghae's answer, and Eunhyuk closed his eyes, turned his head, and released a puff of air through his nostrils.

Then, Siwon was laughing. He was laughing a lot, which was not good because once he started laughing, he basically never quit. 

The laughing man got to his feet, and wobbling, he left. 

"What... what is he doing?" Donghae asked, raising Eunhyuk in his hands to look at him. Eunhyuk tried to show a roll of eyes, and he was sure he managed it with a circular head motion too.

"Oh, he's back," Donghae said, and he brought his hands back down. 

Siwon was doing his silent laughing with the ridiculous expressions. He approached the table and threw some jewel stones  _—_ the ones he had left Eunhyuk earlier. He then dug in his pockets and pulled out bigger precious stones, also putting them on the table. 

Siwon took a huge breath, as if swallowing his laughter. He was still smiling widely, his dimples showing.

"Let him sleep among these and keep him warm. At some point he should be able to transform back."

"H-how does this help?" Donghae asked, as if not believing Siwon.

"In dragon form, we can suck up magic. He's weak because it got all used up."

"H-how?" Donghae said, sounding alarmed. 

Siwon shrugged with a wide smile. "I can't tell you this stuff. Ask him when he's better."

"How... long?"

"Till he's back? I don't know. Can you stay with him? I can take him _—"_

 _"_ _No_! I mean... yes, I can watch him..." 

"Good. I will come back to check and maybe I can ask if anyone else can help? You can call me and I will come immediately, okay?"

"Wait!" Donghae said, as Siwon turned away. "Sorry _—_ what do I feed him? Does he eat?"

Siwon barked a huge laugh, then he vanished. 

To answer Donghae's question, Eunhyuk hopped off his palm and walked towards the container of food he had bought earlier. He tapped it with his foot. He was really hungry.

"Oh, you can eat that? Thank goodness!"

As Donghae went to find something small for him to eat off of, Eunhyuk shook his head. What had Donghae been thinking? Did he expect to get some bag of dragon food from Siwon?

When Donghae had put some food on a small saucer, Eunhyuk held the edge with his teeth and pulled it to where Donghae's hand was. He sat close and wrapped his tail around Donghae's thumb. Then he started eating.

He heard a chortle from Donghae.

"You're really being cute."

The man pet his head with a finger gently. Eunhyuk didn't know if he could blush, but he did feel some warmth, which was great because he _needed_ that, and Donghae's hands were so _warm_.

 

 


	9. Curse (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae spends more time with the tiny Eunhyuk.

 

Eunhyuk learned that Donghae had cancelled a dinner with his family for his sake. He had also asked the school to get a substitute for his class for a few days.

"It doesn't feel right, leaving you like this by yourself. Not after what you've done for me," Donghae said, smiling brightly down at Eunhyuk, who was perched on the counter in his little collection of gems.

Eunhyuk blinked, flicking his tail. Donghae was cursed because of his vessel... doing whatever Donghae thinks he did for him was a responsibility. It was the least he could do.

It had been a whole week now, with Eunhyuk still in his dragon form. All Eunhyuk did these days was watch Donghae working around the house, preparing lessons, and he had even taken trips in Donghae's pockets when the guy went shopping. He also curled up on top of Donghae's head at night, in his hair, because he really liked being close to him. He felt rather safe in his presence.

Donghae was also really pleasant to be around. The man chatted away, even though Eunhyuk couldn't reply to him.

"Do you know if your friends are dropping in?" Donghae looked over his shoulder at him, frying something in a pan.

Eunhyuk raised his head and shook it.

"You don't know?"

Eunhyuk nodded.

That was another thing. Donghae seemed to understand him much better now. Even Eunhyuk's blinking and body language.

"That uh... Heechul, was it?" Donghae asked over the sizzling of his cooking. "Shouldn't he come see you? It seems like he knows more, right?"

Eunhyuk agreed and nodded. Heechul had sent his apprentice, a lady named Hyoyeon, who had examined Eunhyuk and told him he'll be stuck like this for some time.

"Because you're still losing more than you are gaining," she had said, then teleported without explaining.

Eunhyuk believed she will be just as annoying as her mentor in a few years.

He blew some air through his mouth, testing its heat. It was warm, but not hot. He buried his nose into his gems again.

Donghae placed a small plate in front of him and dropped a few French fries into it. He also added a small sausage.

"Eat up," he said.

Eunhyuk shook his head. He wasn't hungry. Donghae kept feeding him every hour, almost.

"Eat, Eunhyuk," Donghae said. "Don't you like my cooking?"

Eunhyuk sniffed and inched forward to nibble on the end of a fry. He wasn't going to grow by eating. He was always tiny.

Donghae sat on a stool, watching him.

"You're not in pain, right?"

Eunhyuk shook his head. This man worried too much.

Donghae sighed. He brought the tip of his index finger to gently stroke Eunhyuk's head.

Eunhyuk had even begun to like when Donghae did that.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurting," Donghae said softly. "I wish... you could revert back to your human form soon."

Eunhyuk froze. He looked up at Donghae, to find the man staring wide-eyed too.

"Shit! I... I didn't think—"

But Eunhyuk didn't hear the rest of it. His small body was quivering. He knew he was in danger.

He jumped onto Donghae's arm that extended to him, and he quickly ran up, towards his neck. He trapped the thin silver chain around Donghae's neck in his teeth, and he pulled it, hard.

The chain came undone.

Biting it hard to keep it in his mouth, Eunhyuk spread his wings and jumped off Donghae's shoulder. He flew straight towards the office room, dropping the chain on the bed and crashing down on it.

He had never seen the end of the chain before, but there was a small round gray rock dangling from it. He curled his body around it and let all the power flow in to his body.

It was strong, it was _painful_ , but it filled him up. His body was glued to it like a magnet, and Eunhyuk had to use his wings again. He unfolded them and pushed up, beating hard to practically wrench himself away from the rock. He flew backwards once his claws were unstuck, and he struck the wall.

As he slid down, he let himself transform, because that power was too much for his small body to hold.

He reached for the folded clothes that Donghae had brought back to his bed days ago, and thankfully the studded jewel belt was among them, still in his pants, not included in Eunhyuk's pile of jewellry.

Coughing, he grabbed the belt, pulled his pants towards him, and he let his extra power flow into it till his fingers didn't feel like they'd burn all their flesh off.

He slumped on the ground, panting. Taking deep breaths for several seconds, he realized that Donghae hadn't followed him.

Shaking, he pushed himself up and pulled on his pants as quickly as he could. He wrapped a scarf around his hand and then picked up the silver chain with it. It shouldn't affect him in his human form, but the fucking thing scared him and he did not want to risk anything happening.

He ran back to the kitchen, half limping, his back hurting, and his heartbeat feeling abnormal.

"Donghae!"

He found the man on the ground, on his back, staring up at the kitchen's ceiling like a statue. He was extremely pale.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk said, his voice trembling. "A-answer me, please."

He got down near him, quickly taking the chain and shoving it into Donghae's hand.

Donghae's eyes flickered. They saw Eunhyuk. He gasped.

"Donghae," Eunhyuk said gently. He placed his now warm hands on Donghae's cold cheeks.

"Eun...hyuk," Donghae uttered.

Making sure Donghae's fingers were closed around the chain in his hand, Eunhyuk pulled the man up carefully to a sitting position.

"You're okay, Donghae," he said. "You're fine. I'm here."

He felt Donghae's cold arm, hand clenched in a fist around that chain, wrap around his bare back. Eunhyuk let Donghae pull him close. He shivered against Donghae's freezing body, but hugged him close to warm the man up.

"You're okay?" Donghae asked, Eunhyuk feeling his cold lips and breath against his neck.

"I'm okay, Donghae," Eunhyuk replied. He rubbed his hands gently on the man's back to give him some heat. "Let's... let's get you to bed, Donghae. You're cold."

"S-stay with me," Donghae whispered.

"I will," Eunhyuk assured.

He pulled Donghae up, one arm around his waist to hold him, the other making sure Donghae's own hand is clasping the chain tightly.

He walked Donghae to the master bedroom, his mind filled with both anxiety and fury. If he could just get his hands around Heechul's neck right now...


	10. Curse (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk is worried about Donghae, and then he gets two visitors.

It took a continuous stroking of Donghae's hair and sitting beside him to make the man calm down. Eventually, Donghae fell asleep, his breathing slowing down, becoming soft and steady.

Eunhyuk carefully pulled out the chain that was clasped in Donghae's hand, then wrapped it around the man's wrist. He twisted and knotted the ends of the chain a few times so it would stay on Donghae's arm and not slip off as the man slept. He could fix the broken end of the chain later with some hot fire, since doing it now could result in burns on the man. He tucked the rock part of the chain under Donghae's hand so his fingers would be curled on top, then slowly shifted himself off the mattress.

Looking down at Donghae curled up, he felt his insides squirm uncomfortably. He gently touched the man's cheek with his fingers — still cold, but not as cold as before — and brushed his hair away from his forehead, then quietly exited the room.

Closing the door carefully behind him, he turned towards the kitchen, where the light was still on.

Upon entering the kitchen, he gasped and immediately clapped his hands on top of his mouth.

If he was not worried about making noise since Donghae had fallen asleep, he definitely would've yelled right now.

Sitting at the table was someone he saw... once every five years. She was a small woman, with short curly black hair, and blazing eyes. Eunhyuk could barely ever speak around her, even if the woman was giving him praise. That wasn't very often... but with the number of times he had seen her in his life, it was enough for Eunhyuk to understand she cared for him some way.

He was still fucking terrified of her.

"G-Grandmother," he said. He stepped forward and bent down in a bow, then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He couldn't straighten up without her approval, so he let the blood rise to his face in embarrassment and kept his tight bow.

"What is your relationship with that human?"

_What?_

What... the hell did that even mean? What human? Donghae?

She hadn't told him to straighten up so he stared at his toes and said, "Pardon?"

"Come, be seated."

"Y-yes, grandmother," he said. He wanted to put a shirt on because it felt disrespectful to be half-naked in her presence, but she had just ordered him to sit. He sat across from her on the stool and stared at the pattern on the table cloth.

"You're quite affectionate with him."

_Affectionate?!_

Eunhyuk had no idea what his grandmother's powers were, but right now he wondered if she could see through walls. And what did he do that was affectionate in her eyes?

Or ... wait, is it because he walked out of the bedroom with no shirt on?

His grandmother hadn't asked a question, so he didn't, or couldn't, say anything.

"Is it true you are serving him?"

What?

Unfortunately, that was a question, so he had to respond.

Serving... he would have called it serving before, when he thought it was granting wishes, but now there was a curse involved and Donghae was taking care of him too... so... serving?

"No," Eunhyuk answered, keeping his eyes downcast.

"This is your own wish?"

What? What did that mean? His own wish to stay here? Or ... grant wishes or... what the fuck? He had no idea.

"Yes," he answered, hoping it was the right thing to say.

There was a rustle of robes as his grandmother got up. He leapt to his feet and bowed slightly again.

"Eunhyuk," she said, and Eunhyuk nodded without meeting her eyes to show her he was listening. "Do not do anything reckless with your powers."

Eunhyuk looked up.

"When it comes to our brothers and sisters, I show no mercy."

Her stare was hard, and Eunhyuk's throat went dry. He didn't understand, but he was scared because ... was she threatening him?

"If our kind is exposed to the world, there will be no choice but to kill. Or be killed. They will hunt and destroy us like beasts. If I have to remove a few imbeciles in order to prevent that from happening, then I will. Whether it's my own family and children, or a bunch of humans."

Eunhyuk felt a shiver down his spine. What was she on about?

"Do you understand, Eunhyuk?"

No, he didn't. What the fuck, why was she here to tell him this? Was this about the wishes? That's the only thing he could think of and he really didn't get it.

"Y-yes," Eunhyuk said. "I understand."

"Good. Do not disappoint me, child."

His grandmother vanished and Eunhyuk swayed. He fell back on the stool.

What the fuck?

Was that... about... Donghae? How could that innocent man somehow... expose them to the world or end up resulting in whatever his grandmother had said? He was so powerless and weak!

And don't do anything reckless with your powers? What could he do that was reckless? He had taken up many dangerous tasks that involved being in close vicinity of humans as he unleashed his unruly powers, and no one had said anything like this to him. They had even applauded him!

So why now? What was the matter?

He reached across the table and grabbed his phone that had been left there. He dialled Siwon.

Heechul is coming, Siwon's voice said in his head.

Seconds later, he heard a step behind him, and he turned around to see the asshole he had been wanting to see since he transformed back into a dragon.

"Heech—"

"She's gone?" Heechul said, coming around the table to take up the spot that was occupied by his grandmother minutes ago.

"She's—you knew?" Eunhyuk said.

"Oh, Eunhyuk, my cute lizard boy, it's a miracle I'm alive!" Heechul ran his hand through his black hair that he was trying to grow, but which never grew.

"Why?"

"I had an argument with her," Heechul said tiredly.

Eunhyuk had so many questions he wanted to ask about his own situation, and about Donghae's situation and, frankly, he wanted to punch Heechul's jaw because in the week's time he had spent being a dragon, he had realized something Heechul may have done, he was at least eighty percent sure, but seeing the man like this in front of him, and after arguing with Eunhyuk's scary grandmother, he couldn't. He decided to shove those concerns to the back of his head. He will come back to them soon. Very soon.

"About what?" Eunhyuk said.

"Ah, these old reptiles are crazy, Eunhyuk. They're crazy."

"She told me she'll kill if... I don't know, the dragons got exposed or something? I don't know if she meant me or Donghae..."

Heechul laughed bitterly. "They panic so easily, no wonder they don't do anything in their lives and spend it all sleeping..."

Eunhyuk wanted to say Heechul too spent quite some time sleeping but held his tongue.

"What's going on?"

"Eunhyuk, my cute lizard boy," Heechul said, propping his chin on his hand. "Your grandmother thinks you'll use your powers in front of humans and cause a lot of destruction, and no one will be able to cover it up and then we will all end up dying at the hands of humans."

Eunhyuk stared, trying to imagine in what ways that could possibly happen.

"If... I caused a fire, I could probably just put it out? And escape because I'm so tiny?" Eunhyuk said.

"Oh, we're not talking about that, kid."

"Then... what? That's the only thing I have ever been able to do," Eunhyuk said, not able to hide the bit of resentment in his voice.

Heechul smiled at him. "Because that's the only thing we left for you that wouldn't kill you."

Eunhyuk frowned, confused.

Heechul wasn't acting like he normally did. Usually, with even a short conversation, there were at least fifty jokes and ways to avoid the topic and torment whoever was talking to him, but Heechul seemed quite honest right now. And ... exhausted. Heechul, the ball of energy mixed with insanity, looked exhausted.

"Are you going to explain or just keep staring at me?" Eunhyuk said.

"Your mom and I stored your powers and put them away," Heechul said. Eunhyuk nodded; that was normal for all at birth, Siwon had explained some of it, and they vanished to whatever ruins that had traces of previous dragon lives—

"Wait, put them away?"

Heechul gave a nod, his smile widening. "Because it didn't go anywhere. And you kept shrieking."

Eunhyuk stared, his mind working quickly, and he clenched his fists.

"So... Donghae didn't find it, you put it there for him."

"Well, yeah, no... not exactly. Never mind that. That's hardly the problem—"

"Hardly the problem?" Eunhyuk said, raising his voice in anger. "The guy nearly died! I don't know what's happening to him and he's traumatized!"

"Now, that's exaggerating—"

"Exaggerating?" Eunhyuk yelled in disbelief. "He's human, you fucking bastard, it seems nothing to you but it could've broken him completely—"

"Why are you yelling about him when you haven't even heard what awful situation you're in?"

"Because it wasn't right of you to involve an innocent human!" Eunhyuk shouted.

"Eunhyuk!" Heechul hissed through gritted teeth. "Watch how you speak to me!"

"I don't give a fuck about—"

"Shut it!" he was cut off aggressively. "Unless you want to explain this to him, be quiet!"

Eunhyuk clenched his mouth shut tightly and continued glaring. Heechul stood up and walked around. He placed his hands on Eunhyuk's shoulders and pushed him down.

"Eunhyuk. What happened has happened. If you care this much, then listen and try to solve this."

Eunhyuk was so angry he was afraid he might accidentally set something aflame soon.

"Your powers at birth were too much. They're still too much. If you got them all back now, you'll lose it and destroy everything. Putting it on a human is safer because they can't use it, they don't have the capacity. Yes, it affects him, and yes, it's not right and it's terrible, but he's making you use them at a slower pace. If you're close, they are contained and travel through you, rather than destroy him mentally. But that's all that will happen to him—it weakens him, but he's not hurting or destroying anyone or anything else. Understand?"

Eunhyuk held his bottom lip in his teeth angrily in order to keep quiet. The parts about himself didn't even affect him, he was furious that Heechul was so simply saying Donghae getting his fucking mind destroyed was nothing.

He took a breath to try and calm himself. It didn't work. "You made me lose my powers and revert to dragon form," he accused.

Heechul's eyes glinted as he smirked. "I always knew you were a sharp one."

"You're going to tell me it was to help me?" Eunhyuk said.

"Of course!" Heechul said, clapping down on Eunhyuk's shoulder.

Eunhyuk shoved Heechul's arms aside and stood up. He walked behind the kitchen counter and held on to it, his knuckles white.

"How do I help Donghae?"

Heechul stared. He blinked. Then his face split into such a wide smile that his gums showed at the corners. He rushed around to Eunhyuk and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"You're my favourite little brother for this reason, Eunhyuk! My pretty lizard!" He shook Eunhyuk hard and ruffled his hair. "I'm going to head back right now and finish the plan."

He hugged Eunhyuk and spun him in the kitchen.

"Just trust me and we'll save you and your handsome prince, okay?"

Before Eunhyuk could respond, Heechul released him and Eunhyuk fell on the fridge.

"Crazy asshole," Eunhyuk growled, staring after the empty spot Heechul had disappeared at.

 

 


	11. Unspoken

Mighty Heechul didn't return that night. Or the next day.

Eunhyuk wasn't angry about that, though. He had an idea of what was happening now, and with no one from his family showing up, he felt a bit of his apprehension settle, because he was worried for Donghae.

He was worried anyway, but after his grandmother's visit, and after Heechul's words, he worried they would do or say something that could hurt the man. Not having them around right now let Eunhyuk think properly and try to find the best way of informing Donghae.

It wouldn't be right to leave him in the dark.

"Everything okay?" Eunhyuk asked, after Donghae came back from speaking with a 'Sehun' to cover his class again. Eunhyuk felt quite terrible; the man had been stuck at home for many days because of his involvement in this mess.

"He'll substitute. He's happy to, and he needs the experience," Donghae said, smiling happily and joining Eunhyuk at the table.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just miss the kids, but think of how much they'll appreciate me now!"

Eunhyuk smiled at his positivity. He quickly explained that he wanted to fix Donghae's chain, and the man nodded right away, extending his arm out. Eunhyuk slowly started undoing his knots and twists from yesterday.

"It'll just take a few minutes. I haven't really done this before, but it should work."

"I trust you," Donghae said, and Eunhyuk immediately felt quite sorry again. He smiled at him in thanks.

Eunhyuk held the broken part of the chain, but since he didn't want to leave Donghae without it in fear of anything happening again, he asked Donghae to hold the stone part while he fixed the chain.

"Tell me as soon as it gets too hot, okay?" Eunhyuk told him.

Donghae nodded.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I need to do this?" Eunhyuk asked, beginning his work carefully.

Donghae didn't say anything.

Eunhyuk held back a sigh so Donghae wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. If... Donghae just talked a little more about his side of this... maybe Eunhyuk could learn something. Or learn nothing... as he wasn't sure how those powers worked on Donghae and what their relation would be to his real life.

Plus, it was apparent to Eunhyuk now that Donghae was extremely affected whenever anything about his nightmares came up.

"Well, anyways, Heechul actually came yesterday evening," Eunhyuk said, hoping this will prompt the man to speak a little more freely.

Eunhyuk had a feeling that the small rock on the chain worked in the same way as the dragons' jewellery. Yes, they hold power, but they can also act as regulators, keep a healthy balance of power in a person's body, or while the person is using it. He didn't know what it would do in Donghae's case, as the guy couldn't really use the powers, but perhaps some powers from it had entered Donghae's body? And without the stone, perhaps whatever was inside Donghae could damage him?

He didn't like that.

"Y-Your fingers look like they're burning," Donghae said suddenly.

Eunhyuk could feel him watching closely, but he didn't look up from the chain he was concentrating on. Did the man just completely avoid the topic again?

"They heal pretty fast when I have my powers, don't worry."

"But... doesn't it hurt?"

"A little, but I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me."

"Eunhyuk, you don't have to do that—we can just use something to tie it together."

Eunhyuk quickly looked at him to give him a smile.

"No, I don't want to take the chance. It could fall off while you're out and that would be dangerous."

"All... right..." Donghae said, still not sounding entirely happy about it.

"Donghae," Eunhyuk said, bringing the chain up to his eyes to peer at it between his burning and smoking fingers. "Sorry, can I ask you what happened yesterday, when I took your chain?"

He could feel Donghae's eyes on his face. Eunhyuk held the chain that was delicately stuck together, and blew hot fire onto it. He watched the silver soften and melt around the edges. He quickly pulled the bowl of ice and water, and dropped that part of the chain into it, then pushed it closer to Donghae so he wouldn't have to extend his arm out too far just to hold the stone.

He also dipped the tips of his own fingers into the bowl, wincing a little. He felt some silver sticking to his fingers.

Donghae watched his hands with grief in his eyes.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt for long," Eunhyuk told him. "But — I just want to know what kind of magic, if any, did that to you yesterday."

Eunhyuk had done some research while Donghae was sleeping yesterday, and he thought that what Donghae displayed, if he had to go by human health, was something like shock. Not the emotion, but that the body went into shock and got very cold. It could end up being rather serious, so Eunhyuk had done the right thing keeping Donghae warm.

It was a little bit like what Eunhyuk thought he was experiencing when his fingers went cold. Of course, it turned out to be more than that, set off by one of Heechul's books, magicked to do whatever Heechul had wanted to happen that day.

Ah, Heechul was too sneaky and clever.

Despite the fact that Eunhyuk was really upset and furious with him, he was secretly kind of grateful that Heechul was on his side.

He hoped he was, anyways.

Eunhyuk still waited for Donghae to speak, but the man was biting his lip the whole time. He tried again.

"I understand it's hard for you to talk about this," Eunhyuk said. "I know you haven't known me for very long, and after what happened to you because of all this shit, you're scared. I understand, but I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to let anything happen to you, so if you could tell me a little bit more, I promise I will try to help—"

"I know," Donghae said. "I know you mean well."

"Then...?" Eunhyuk said gently.

Donghae opened his mouth, his eyes on the bowl of water and Eunhyuk's red fingers in it. He pushed it closer to Eunhyuk, but Eunhyuk quickly got up and brought his chair closer to Donghae's so they'd be sitting shoulder to shoulder.

That caused Donghae to close his mouth again and become silent. Eunhyuk tried not to show his frustration.

"My... grandmother also came yesterday."

Donghae turned to him.

"She said she'll kill me if I mess up," Eunhyuk said.

"M-mess up?"

Eunhyuk nodded at the chain, half in the bowl and half in Donghae's hand.

"That has my powers, apparently. They're too much, so I can't have them."

He glanced at Donghae.

"They're kind of attached to you, now... so, I'm not entirely sure, but we need to get rid of whatever is in there without me using it directly and without it hurting you."

"What ways could... this mess up?" Donghae said quietly.

"I don't know," Eunhyuk said. "I think... maybe you have an idea?"

He really didn't like doing this. He saw Donghae's face pale immediately and the man swallowed uncomfortably.

"I... I don't get many bad dreams because you're here now."

"What did you see before?"

"I... don't like — F-fire," Donghae said, closing his eyes. "But... It's me doing it. I could barely go anywhere. I saw it at the school, with the children, here, everywhere and everyone dy...dyi—" Donghae's breath hitched and he couldn't finish anymore.

Eunhyuk quickly put an arm around him.

"That won't happen," he said. It definitely will not happen and he will not let it happen.

"But later, when I..." Donghae started again. "When I had this on, the dreams would be a little different. Somewhere, you would show up... and... the little you showed up too. You... you'd control the fire. Now, though, now... now I don't see those nightmares. Well... I had a strong flashback yesterday—I think that's what it was, when you took the chain, but it seemed so real. I don't... I don't know..."

Donghae suddenly squeezed his eyes tighter and dropped his head on the table. He moaned.

"Donghae? Donghae, what's wrong?"

"It's happening... again," he heard the man breathe.

Well, fuck. Eunhyuk should have known — he did know this! He had assumed that was the case for Donghae's extreme fear and now he had gone ahead put him through this. Fucking idiot!

"Donghae," he said, holding his shoulders gently. "I don't know what you're seeing but I can control fire, so I will take care of it. Okay?"

He rubbed the man's back and pulled the chain out of the bowl. Donghae was still holding it tightly in his hand, so it couldn't be that.

"Donghae, let's put this on you," he said. Just to be on the safe side. "If you need to sleep to stop it, you can make a wish."

The man shook his head roughly, hiding his face on the table.

Eunhyuk slipped the chain around Donghae's neck and tucked the stone under his shirt like how Donghae used to wear it before.

Donghae looked back up, slowly, taking long slow breaths and his eyes red. "Thanks."

Eunhyuk hated seeing him like this. Could they make a wish to stop Donghae's fears? Or would it kill them? If the wish wasn't something Eunhyuk could grant, would it backfire?

"Donghae," he said. "Can you ask—"

"No, Eunhyuk. I am not going to try wishing this away. I don't want anything to happen to you again. It's scary seeing you get affected, it's not right."

Eunhyuk bit his lip.

"Sorry, Donghae. I... I need to tell you something."

Asking for a wish wasn't right? What about what Heechul had done? Or what was happening to Donghae because of Eunhyuk?

"Don't bother," Donghae said. He pressed his palms into his eyes. "I... I heard you talking yesterday."

Eunhyuk sucked in a breath.

"So if that's what you want to tell me, then I know already." Donghae smiled wryly.

"H-how much did you hear?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Your voice woke me and I panicked thinking something happened to you," Donghae said, and he shrugged. "But I heard enough to know I wasn't wrong for trusting you... seeing you as a friend."

The man smiled at him, still looking pale, and his red eyes wandering over Eunhyuk's face.

And Eunhyuk... Eunhyuk was wondering if his insides were working properly. What was this... drumming in his chest?

Before he could discern a thing, Eunhyuk had leaned forward and kissed Donghae's smiling lips.

 

 

 


	12. Feelings

"Donghae," he said, knocking on his door for probably the fortieth time. "Please come out and eat something, at least. Just ignore me. I'll go to the office, okay? I'm sorry."

He was sure he had apologized about forty times already too.

He walked to his room and fell on the bed. He didn't even understand why he himself did what he did, but he kept thinking back to what Siwon had said many days ago.

Had it been a joke? But then... why did Donghae just... turn all delighted and pink sometimes? Why did he seem so caring towards Eunhyuk?

Was all that just because the man was kind?

Had he not asked Eunhyuk to stay with him, and clung to him like he couldn't be without him?

"Stupid," Eunhyuk muttered to himself. That's because Donghae needs you to stay sane and alive, he thought.

He had misunderstood. Clearly.

He turned over in his bed... that Donghae had bought so Eunhyuk could sleep. As if he knew Eunhyuk would be staying a long time.

He groaned, not able to stand the problem he had created for himself. Didn't he have enough shit to be dealing with? Why did he do this? Why did he kiss the man?

He didn't even know why he did it! Yes, Donghae was handsome and kind and very likeable and pleasant to be around, but he never thought of kissing him. How could that happen?

He got up. He needed to get away. He was embarrassed, he was confused, he was worried that he had hurt Donghae, but Donghae wouldn't open the door for him so he couldn't even check to make sure he was okay — and worse was that he had caused Donghae to not be okay! From the beginning of Donghae's problems to now, just when they were getting closer.

He teleported out of his room — or Donghae's office, really — straight to his own small apartment that he had rented away from his family's house.

And there went his eye with its twitching. He had not missed that at all.

There were still clothes left on his bed. He picked them up and folded them neatly — they were expensive — then dropped his body on his bed.

Dust rose around him and he scrunched his nose. Right. It had been weeks since he'd used this bed.

He sighed and decided to call Siwon. He needed his counsellor. He will deal with whatever humiliation, but right now he needed advice.

_Hyoyeon's coming._

What? Why was she coming — did Siwon not even bother talking to him anymore? Just sent people? Was he sick of him too?

Eunhyuk quickly typed a message.

_"No, I just want to talk, I'm not in trouble right now."_

He didn't even know if Siwon read messages, but Siwon hadn't even slipped into his head, he had just sent him a thought and it would be useless for Eunhyuk to talk back in his head if Siwon wasn't there.

He called again and put it on speaker. The phone rang several times and there was no Siwon slipping into his head. He cancelled the call and cursed.

"Eunhyuk?" he heard from behind the door, somewhere in his apartment. He sat up.

It was a female voice — Heechul's apprentice, Hyoyeon.

"Yeah?" he called back.

He heard hurried footsteps and the short blonde entered the room, breathing fast.

"What's wrong?" she said, looking around the room.

"Uh..." Eunhyuk said, holding his one eye shut tight, and not sure how to respond.

"Do you need Heechul? He's in his tower and told us not to bother, but I can help with a lot of things. Are you injured?"

"What's Siwon doing?" Eunhyuk asked instead.

"He's studying. Helping Heechul."

Well... he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Uhm..." Eunhyuk said, and he moved to the side of his bed to give Hyoyeon some room. "I'm sorry, I'm fine — ignore my eye and please, have a seat."

"Okay," she said brightly, and plopped down on the bed, folding one leg under.

"I... don't know if you can help and I don't know if it's an emergency, but I made a mistake," he said, too embarrassed to look at the girl and twisting one of the thick rings on his finger.

"Something happened to Donghae, right?" the girl asked.

"Y-yes. He... Uhm... He has locked himself up and isn't coming out."

"Ah, I checked there first—"

"You went to his place?" Eunhyuk said.

"Well, yeah! That's where you are these days. I ran around the place and called for you, and then checked his room. It was locked so I kicked it down and broke it—"

"What?" Eunhyuk stood up.

"He was all curled up in bed and looked like he wanted to die, poor man. But I calmed him down, don't worry!"

Eunhyuk stared at her. The girl spoke in a very carefree way like this was all normal.

"What happened?" she asked pleasantly.

He had to sit back down. He was so stunned.

"What... do you mean, you calmed him down? Is he okay?"

"Well, he knows me, right? I told him I was looking for you and that I'll bring you back soon. Did you two fight?"

Eunhyuk really didn't know how to keep up with Hyoyeon. "Yeah... sort of..."

"How come?"

"Uh... I..."

He didn't know if he should share this, but this girl was so casual and he didn't know her as well as Siwon and Heechul, so she wouldn't laugh and judge, right?

"I... kissed him..." he said, hiding his face in his hands.

He heard Hyoyeon whistle and groaned. Nevermind, it looked like all dragons liked to tease and laugh, instead of helping out.

"Heechul is incredible," Hyoyeon said.

He looked up at her. "What?"

She had a wide smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling. "He really is!"

"What? Why - why are you talking about Heechul? I meant Donghae!"

The girl laughed.

"I know! Listen," she said and scooted closer. "You know Heechul fought with your grandmother?"

Eunhyuk nodded.

"Do you know how he managed to shut her up and let you handle this?"

Eunhyuk shook his head, and Hyoyeon's grin widened as she giggled.

"He told her that you were in love with Donghae and that because you love him, you will do everything to make sure he doesn't get hurt and that you won't lose your powers around him."

Eunhyuk stared at the blonde as he felt colour rising to his face.

"W-what? What the fuck?" he sputtered, standing up again. "What's wrong with all of you?"

In seconds, his grandmother's strange questions wandered in to his head and he realized what they all meant.

"I knew Heechul was just saying that, and he even said he made it up, but... now it's true..." Hyoyeon said. She folded her arms as she looked at him. She nodded. "It's incredible, isn't it?"

"I - I don't love him!" Eunhyuk said, turning away abruptly to get away from Hyoyeon's gaze.

"Oh?" she said. "Now that's sad."

"My grandmother thought..." Eunhyuk said, more realizations coming upon him. "She thought Donghae made me stay with him — serving him and making me love him? That's what she meant? What the hell?"

Eunhyuk turned back to Hyoyeon. "And what do you mean it's sad?"

"Because he loves you."

Eunhyuk's mouth dropped open. This girl made no sense and she was as crazy as her mentor.

"That's ridiculous!" he snapped. "You do know how serious this situation is? And you and Heechul and fucking Siwon are making jokes to amuse yourself? And t-then — why is he hiding from me? And — and how would you even know? You're all crazy and — "

"Oh, I know for sure. I scanned his memories last time I saw him — just real quick to make sure everything was okay."

Eunhyuk had to sit down in his armchair. He was feeling a little dizzy. "Fuck, you're a mind reader like the greaseball?"

"I didn't say that," she said, putting up her hands in defence. "I can look over memories. Like I can force myself into your head and understand any major events that have shaped you and even see the overall state of mind you have — happy, sad, scared, whatever."

"What the fuck..." Eunhyuk said under his breath.

"Would you like me to try checking yours?" she said, smiling a little mischeviously.

"No!"

Hyoyeon pouted. "I just want some practice on dragons. They're harder. Please?"

"I said, no!"

"Whatever. Fine."

Eunhyuk got to his feet again and started pacing. If... Hyoyeon was telling the truth... If she really did understand someone through their memories, then... would there be some truth to what his grandmother thought? Could there be? Donghae was using Eunhyuk's powers, but just through Eunhyuk...

Would it be possible to make Eunhyuk fall for him? Could... the man wish for it without speaking out loud?

"Are you telling me you don't like that man?" Hyoyeon said, and Eunhyuk paused. Her stare now was piercing. Her hands were folded and her legs crossed.

"L-like him? I do like him, but I don't love him. I care about him, I mean—"

"Yo," she interrupted, glancing down at her nails. "I sorta lied."

Eunhyuk froze, his throat suddenly dry. "L-lied about what?"

"Donghae was having an extreme panic attack when I left. He's most definitely not okay or calmed down."

She emphasized calmed down with some air quotations.

In the span of three violent twitches from his stupid eye, Eunhyuk's mind was wrenched away from his insecure thoughts of Hyoyeon lying about Donghae's love for him, and his comprehension resurfaced.

He teleported back to Donghae's place and ran towards the master bedroom.

The door's lock was indeed broken.

He saw Donghae crouched beside the bed, a blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was trembling.

Eunhyuk approached him quietly and cautiously. He bent down next to him and gently touched him.

"Donghae," he said in a soft voice.

The man jerked, eyes snapping open, and moved away from him. Something in Eunhyuk's chest hurt, but he tried to ignore it.

"Sorry, Donghae. I'm sorry. A-Are you all right? I just want you to be okay, but if you'll be better with-without me then I will leave — just tell me."

The man's lips trembled.

Eunhyuk waited in fear — yes, he was fucking scared — of his answer.

"I don't want to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did," Eunhyuk whispered. Why were his eyes stinging?

"No," Donghae croaked. "Stay. Please."

Eunhyuk let out a relieved breath, shaking, and he did not even wait for Donghae to crawl closer to him. He moved forward and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

Thank you, he thought. Thank you, thank you, thank you—

A little cackle interrupted his thoughts and the warm hug he was sharing with Donghae. He glanced back to see Hyoyeon leaning in the doorway.

"You should tell him that," she said, grinning. "And you too!" She nodded at Donghae. "Just tell him. You'll be surprised."

It took a few seconds of staring at Hyoyeon and then exchanging a long look with the stricken Donghae for Eunhyuk to catch on.

"You said you can't read minds!"

She laughed, throwing her head back. She hit it on the door frame, yelped "ow!" and dropped to the floor.

"Ugh," they heard her grumble, rubbing her head. "I wanted to be cool and I failed."

She stood up quickly as if they hadn't just witnessed her embarrassing herself. She pointed at them.

"Anyways! I did not say that I can't read minds. Because sometimes I can."

Then she smirked, winked, and vanished, and Eunhyuk wondered to himself if the girl thought that was cool.

He should tell her someday to be careful with the amount of stupidity she picks up from her mentor.

 

 


	13. Figment

"She ... can read minds?" Donghae said nervously after Hyoyeon disappeared.

"N-no — I mean, yes, maybe."

He pulled Donghae up and then ran out to get some water for him.

"Don't you want to eat?"

"You haven't eaten, either," Donghae said.

Then, somehow, Donghae managed to convince him to go out together and eat. There wasn't much convincing involved, really, as Eunhyuk couldn't say no to the guy — especially not when Donghae was struggling to keep a smile on his face, as if there was a desperate battle in his head and he was trying to pull himself out of whatever caused him so much distress.

So Eunhyuk quickly nodded and left to get dressed. Anything that made Donghae get better now, and anything that could distract him from the cause of his fear, was okay with Eunhyuk.

They exited the building with some strange looks from the people who worked at the front, causing Donghae to laugh as the glass doors closed behind them.

"They haven't seen you come out since you went in with me on that day. They're probably confused."

"Won't... Won't there be a problem?" Eunhyuk said. What if they investigated and checked who he was or what he did or how he had brought these new clothes in when he didn't have them that day—

"Oh, don't worry," Donghae said. "My family owns this building."

"Ah," Eunhyuk said, throwing his hood over his gray hair. "Are they... spying on you?"

Donghae laughed so hard he had to stop and bend over.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..." Eunhyuk said, but he was actually happy to see Donghae fully laughing again.

Donghae patted his arm. "Don't worry about it. Let's go!"

Donghae dragged him to not one restuarant, but three. He ordered for one person, shared the food with Eunhyuk, and then happily skipped to the other one and did the same. By the time they got to the last one, Eunhyuk was full and couldn't eat any more, but Donghae insisted they had to get dessert.

"Let's run and buy ice cream!" Donghae said, dragging him out by the arm, laughing. "Help you digest the food!"

Eunhyuk didn't know if running actually helped, but he found himself laughing along, running between people on the street, their hands clasped tightly.

They ended up buying eight small tubs of ice cream, all different flavours, and then ran back to the building, betting on whose bags would rip first.

"You actually got a hole here," Donghae said, when they stopped in front of the glass doors, panting. He pointed to the side of Eunhyuk's plastic bag, where he had been gripping it tightly, all wrapped up in his arms.

"That's because I've got these rings on! But the bag is fine, the ice creams are still here and inside!"

"Because you cheated—you were holding it from the bottom!"

"You never said I couldn't! The point was to not let it rip!"

"But then it's not fair—" Donghae said, pulling the bag from Eunhyuk, inspecting it more. "If you were holding it like I was, it would've—"

The hole he was pointing at got bigger because of the ice creams weighing on the thin bag, and they slipped right through, falling on the pavement.

Eunhyuk and Donghae both stared for a second, then burst out laughing. They had to hold on to each other because of how much they were laughing, but they managed to gather them back up into the ripped bag and take them inside.

After the ice creams were in the freezer, Donghae dropped onto the sofa.

"What happened? You don't want to eat any?" Eunhyuk asked, settling into a chair with vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"I'm full," Donghae said. "Didn't you say you can't eat more?"

"Mm, but you made me run."

Donghae giggled, then pulled his feet onto the sofa so he was lying on it.

"Thank you, Eunhyuk."

"Hm?" Eunhyuk said, spoon in his mouth.

"For helping me. You ... help me a lot, actually," Donghae said softly, not looking at him, his eyes on the ceiling.

Eunhyuk wanted to disagree — it wasn't true; he had caused him so much pain — but he stayed silent, because Donghae was speaking. He slowly put his spoon down.

"I was ... scared of you when I first saw you in my dream. The day I got this thing." Donghae touched the chain on his neck. "I had been feeling very anxious anyways, maybe it's because of it, I don't know. I didn't see you properly at first, maybe that made it scary. You were hidden in f-flames—" Donghae paused and cleared his throat. "B-but later on, when I realized I was a little better wearing this, I would see you more clearly. You were extremely kind, you'd sort of come at the end and stop everything, and even though I was still a mess, it was... comforting. Like I thought I could at least have one good thing to get me through the nightmares."

He turned his head to smile a little. "Sorry, it's embarrassing."

Donghae shifted and pulled out the cushion he had been lying on. He hugged it tightly, bringing it up to his face, so half of it was hiding behind. Eunhyuk watched him closely, not wanting to interrupt him. Donghae needed to talk.

"I... was really ashamed of myself because I felt weak, getting so frightened because of dreams, and then letting them affect me at work and in my life. I was even more embarrassed to find myself ... getting kind of... obsessed with you."

Eunhyuk saw Donghae's forehead under the dark bangs turn pink.

Donghae tightened his hold on the cushion.

"I kept thinking about you, everywhere. I don't know if that's some magic too, but then when I was saw you, I really thought I needed to get a grip. I was angry and embarrassed at myself for not controlling what my mind was doing, and I felt weak and worthless. Turns out... you were actually real," Donghae said. He laughed quietly. "I thought I had gone so crazy I was imagining your face on some other person."

He turned over so he was lying on his side, watching Eunhyuk.

"You kissed me," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk swallowed. The ice cream tub he was holding was wet now from the heat of his hands. Eunhyuk nodded, feeling that maybe Donghae wanted confirmation that it had actually happened, and not something his mind created.

"Did you... want to?"

Eunhyuk looked at him, surprised. It was a strange question, almost as if...

His heart sank.

He understood, but he didn't want to admit it, so he ended up saying, "Why are you asking me that?"

Donghae sat up with slow movements, putting the cushion aside, avoiding Eunhyuk's eyes. Grievance was back on his face.

"I... I d-don't understand what is happening. Am I making you do things—? I-I don't have that much control over my feelings or thoughts, Eunhyuk, this magic thing is scaring me, I don't know—"

Eunhyuk set the ice cream on the floor. He sat down in front of Donghae, held both his hands to stop the man from panicking further.

"Listen, Donghae. I had the same thought, too. I can't say I know why I did it, I don't know if it's this curse or this power that's binding us, but what's happening to you isn't fair and isn't right. You're not weak. I think you're strong and brave. You don't let yourself break, and honestly, I don't even know how dragons would be handling that magic. They locked it away from me because it was going to kill me! And here you are, a human, suffering from it and being so patient. You say I helped you, but that's not true. You're the one helping me here, Donghae. I'm really grateful to you... And I will be forever, I know that for sure."

Donghae's eyes still showed fear.

"But Eunhyuk... what if it's not the magic?" he whispered.

The fact that this question could mean several things did not escape Eunhyuk, but he wanted to cheer the man up — he hated seeing him like this.

"Then we just wait till I can get rid of it! And I will, I promise. Once it's gone, everything will be back to normal!"

Eunhyuk tried ignoring all the doubts in his head and stood up, pulling Donghae too. "You need ice cream, come on! Someone has to eat all that!"

"Eunhyuk," Donghae said, stopping him. His voice sounded a little angry. "Do you not understand or are you pretending not to?"

Eunhyuk didn't turn around.

"I'm saying," Donghae continued, "what if I am still like this after you get rid of this connection? What if I'm still losing my mind and what if I still need you and still l—like you?"

Eunhyuk didn't know what he was feeling, but he did not want to say anything about his feelings now as both he and Donghae did not trust them thanks to the fucking magic between them.

Instead, he said what he believed in. Something he knew from his own history to be true about his own character and personality.

"Then I'll stay and do anything I can to make sure you're okay. It's the least I can do — it's my responsibility."

The hold on his arm tightened. Donghae pulled him around so Eunhyuk had to face him.

"And what if," Donghae said, sounding like he was trying to keep his voice low and calm. "What if I want you to like me back?"

"I do like you—"

"Stop," Donghae said, irritated. "You know what I'm getting at, so don't do this."

Eunhyuk shivered a little. He didn't know if it was from Donghae's intense glare or from his own thoughts that had just run loudly through his head. Thoughts he did not want to trust—he shouldn't trust.

"I... Then, that's fine. I'll get there. You're not too hard to like back. I - I don't mind."

Donghae stared at him. Then his eyebrows dropped back down and Eunhyuk was under an intimidating angry stare.

"What if it takes you years to get rid of this magic of yours, and you're stuck with me falling in love with you, wishing each day for you to like me back?"

"Y-you won't — I'll get rid of it bef—" he gasped as Donghae suddenly grabbed his shirt.

"You don't get it? I do love you! I don't know if it's me or your magic, but someday I won't fucking care what's real and what's not because just like my nightmares, I feel this and it's present and it could drive me insane. What if I make you do more than just kiss me?"

Eunhyuk pushed him away. Make him? Was he admitting that he made him kiss him before?

"Then test it out!" he snarled. "That will end this fucking problem. I'll know too! We'll see if it's the magic or not—"

Donghae's eyes pooled with tears and it shut Eunhyuk up completely. His heart clenched painfully too.

"I'm sorry, Donghae, I—" he tried to say, but he didn't know what to even apologize for, so he closed his mouth.

Donghae's lips were pressed tightly, as if he was trying to hold in his crying. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands and turned away.

Eunhyuk stood in his spot, not sure what to do, but hating what this had come to.

"What do you want right now, Eunhyuk?" Donghae said, his back to him.

"I — sorry?"

"Right now, if you had to wish for something, what would it be?"

"I... I wish you weren't crying."

To his horror, he heard a sob. An agonizing sob that he couldn't handle. He rushed to him and turned Donghae around.

"What happened — are you in pain?"

"Why are you doing this?" Donghae said, pushing Eunhyuk's arms away.

"Doing what? I'm sorry — I don't know what's happening!" Eunhyuk said frantically.

Donghae moved away from him, ran to the office room and slammed it shut.

Eunhyuk heard the click of a lock. 


	14. Coping

 

Eunhyuk stood staring after the closed door of the office. He had half a mind to follow him and demand to know why Donghae had broken down like this, but he also… didn’t want to know.

Instead, he picked up the ice cream he had only taken two spoonfuls from, and returned it to the freezer. He was flustered but trying to be calm. Of course, the man liked him. Of course. What had he been expecting? Siwon had said that and Hyoyeon had said that and now the man himself said it, but… why did they have to get into it?

Donghae was under the vessel’s influence – he was carrying around something with such immense power, wouldn’t it be better for them to just… stick to matters they know to be facts? Matters they could actually do something about, or could somehow help them break the curse? Or, if they didn’t have anything of that yet, why couldn’t they have just carried on with their lighthearted fun? Didn’t Donghae need to get away from whatever caused him pain and distress? Whatever could trigger memories and flashback from those nightmares? Didn’t they have enough to be dealing with already?

But then he, Eunhyuk, had been the one to kiss him!

Eunhyuk leaned on the counter and put his face in his hands. Why had he done that? What the fuck was wrong with him?

He quickly straightened up. The last time Donghae had locked himself up after Eunhyuk had kissed him, he had been having a panic attack. Of course, he understood why now... but could it happen again?

Eunhyuk quickly walked to the door. He shouldn’t be leaving him alone in this state.

“Donghae,” he said, knocking. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. If you don’t open in ten seconds, I will teleport right in.”

He waited, and counted. His count started right, but then he made it longer, and slower, because the door wasn’t opening.

“3…” he said, waiting at least three extra seconds, and then, “2…”

He came to one and the door wasn’t open.

He teleported.

Donghae was sitting at his desk, earphones in, chin propped in his hand, staring at his laptop. His nose and eyes were red; the man was clearly still crying.

“Oh, sorry,” he said. “Do you need the room? I’ll just take my stuff. I’ve got a few lessons I need to get the students caught up on.”

“Oh, no, it’s… it’s fine…” Eunhyuk said, but he might as well have not said anything.

Donghae piled some textbooks into his arms, and placed his laptop on top, then walked straight past Eunhyuk to open the door.

Eunhyuk watched Donghae head to his room with the broken lock, and he was sure he heard him sniffing and holding in his tears.

Well, Eunhyuk thought, whatever made the man feel better. He left the office-slash-bedroom too, in case Donghae needed the printer or something. It was Donghae’s house, and he should feel comfortable using whatever part of it.

Perhaps, he should talk to Heechul… let Donghae take some time to compose himself, and work, if he really needed to.

“Donghae,” he called, “I’m just going to see Heechul for a bit, okay?”

He teleported out before he got a response, knowing that Donghae had heard him because the master bedroom door couldn’t close anymore.

Eunhyuk appeared in front of Heechul’s tower again, weather cold, sky cloudy, and his eye twitching. He called the man, asking if he could come in. The window up top opened and Heechul’s hand shot out, waving, and then giving him a thumbs up.

He was glad he didn’t have to do much yelling or dealing with books thrown at him this time. He walked in and up, not really in a hurry, since he did not even know what to talk about with Heechul. If there were any advancements with whatever plan Heechul had, then Heechul would’ve come, or done something that caused Eunhyuk to come to him.

Eunhyuk found Heechul lying on the large window sill, book on his stomach, his feet up on the wall, and his eyes closed.

He plopped down on a fat red cushion on the floor, letting out a long sigh. He pressed one palm on his twitching eye, and closed the other.

“Troubled?” Heechul murmured.

“Hm.”

“Same.”

After that, neither Heechul nor Eunhyuk said anything. He did not want to know anything else today and he did not want to think about anything else today. He felt quite drained, and he didn’t want to make his mood worse if whatever was troubling Heechul had something to do with him. It probably did, and it probably meant there was nothing to help him and Donghae right now.

He lay there for hours, until finally, Heechul spoke.

“How is your prince?”

“What?”

“Donghae.”

Eunhyuk sat up, staring at Heechul, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“Why are you asking that?”

“I think he’s looking for you,” Heechul said, opening one eye.

Eunhyuk frowned. He stood in his spot and quickly glanced around Heechul’s room, not even knowing what to look for. And then he teleported back to Donghae’s place, because he did not have time to waste.

He appeared in the kitchen, and found Donghae standing in front of a steaming pot. The man jumped and turned, and Eunhyuk saw a millisecond look of deep worry, which was replaced by a sudden bright smile upon seeing Eunhyuk.

“Hi,” Eunhyuk said, his eyes scanning Donghae’s face and body. He looked all right… and his face was getting its colour back.

“Hi,” Donghae said back, some relief evident in his voice. “I’m making ramen!”

“Oh. Do you need my help with anything?”

He had wanted to ask “Are you okay?” but thankfully stopped himself. That would remind them both of their earlier conversation, and he did not want to get into it, not when Donghae wanted to move away from it and pretend nothing ever happened.

Eunhyuk didn’t know how to help Donghae or himself in the situation they were in, and if avoiding and pretending those problems did not exist helped Donghae, then he didn’t mind.

Really, it was better for him too. He did not want to talk about it – he did not want to talk about it all. So, the two of them sat and ate, with Donghae talking about his students and how much he missed some of their silly antics, and Eunhyuk listening, watching Donghae’s eyes shine and that smile of his slowly getting bigger and bigger.

The next morning, Donghae went back to work, and Eunhyuk lay on the sofa, surprised and angry at the fact that he felt… lonely. And quite depressed.

He called Siwon.

**_Yes?_ **

_Any fires?_ Eunhyuk asked.

**_Nope._ **

_Still?_

**_Why? You want work?_ **

_Of course._

**_But you can't._ **

_Why?_

**_What if you’re spent?_ **

_Don't be dumb. That never happens._

**_Never happened, but could happen now because your original source of magic is stuck with a human. How will you get back? How will you get magic back?_ **

_That makes no sense,_ Eunhyuk said to him angrily. Then he remembered something. _Hey. Is Hyoyeon around? Can you send her here?_

**Why? You're ditching me for her now?**

_You ditched me first. Can you please get her—oh, never mind. She's here._

He sat up, just as the girl walked out of the kitchen.

 ** _I hope she bothers you a lot,_** Siwon said to him, before he slipped away.

"What's up?" Hyoyeon said, throwing herself in a chair. "Love problems, again?"

"No, I forgot to ask you something," Eunhyuk said. "When you came before, you told me I wasn't getting my magic back in dragon form because I was losing more than I was gaining. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh," Hyoyeon said. "Well... it's more of a speculation, but Heechul agrees with me that it could be true. Uhm, we think you... sort of can't really keep your powers anymore?"

"What?" Eunhyuk said. "But I got them back."

"Uh... yeah. Well, maybe? I think, and I could be wrong so don't believe me one hundred percent, but I think that you kind of get them, but you can't use it like how you used to before. It goes back to your vessel slowly because... it's sort of Donghae's. Maybe?"

Eunhyuk stared, blinked, then produced a bright flame in his palm. "No? I can use them fine?"

Hyoyeon stood up. "I don't know, but... do you want to test it out? Let's go. We'll see if it's real."

"Where?" Eunhyuk stood up.

"I know a region that has some wildfires now."

"Siwon said there aren't any!"

"Yeah, he lied. They don't want you doing anything."

Hyoyeon pulled him to his feet and held his arm. Eunhyuk closed his eyes as he was sucked towards Hyoyeon's side, and when he opened them, he was standing in the middle of a charred forest. The ground was gray and black with ash, the smell in the air was burnt and very dry.

"Okay," the short girl said, releasing his arm. "Do your thing."

Eunhyuk glanced at her uncertainly. The fires seemed to have gone out. "But they would see it, won't they?"

"They're focusing on an area north of here," Hyoyeon said, pointing up. "But they're coming at it from the south. Keep your flames near the bottom — just do it quickly and they probably won't notice. Hurry, or I'll get in trouble, Eunhyuk!"

Eunhyuk turned and shot his flames at the black tree trunk in front of him. As the flames clung, he pulled them in, to send them on to more trees.

But as he swept them past himself, he realized how different it all felt. He pulled his flames back into his hand, and turned to Hyoyeon, who was standing a distance away.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"They're... not hot."

Or powerful. He closed his hand around the fire, and his hands barely even felt the heat.

Hyoyeon was biting her lip. "Have you used them anytime after you got them back?"

"Y-yeah! I had to fix Donghae's chain," he said. And they were hot enough to burn his fingers to the point that they hurt. "I melted silver with it!"

"Was Donghae there?"

"Y-yes."

Hyoyeon nodded. "That's probably why."


	15. Stuck

Hyoyeon had tried to console him as much as she could. She had stayed for hours when they returned from the forest, and they both had long discussions about dragons and their powers. She kept telling him there had to be a way.

"I've practiced a bit on Heechul — the looking over mind thing. He's awfully hard to try and break into, but what I have seen from him are two things: worry and hope. So we should just be patient. I think he'll come to something, at some point," she had told him before she left.

He too wanted to think there was a way, but now he had come to realize he couldn't really use his powers so freely. His eye-twitch before was an annoyance, but now it seemed to him like a reminder that his powers are slowly seeping. He was even reluctant to teleport anywhere. Siwon and Hyoyeon visited him every few days, when Donghae was working. It was nice of them, but he felt trapped, and though they tried hard to joke around with him and laugh, it was obvious to all that he was forcing his reactions. Siwon patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair each time before he left, telling him to be patient and to hang in there.

Around a whole week later, even Donghae didn't seem to keep up with his happy-distracted-and-ignore-the-issues act. Eunhyuk felt bad about that, because Donghae always used up a lot of mental power to keep himself and others happy, and now Eunhyuk couldn't even let the man do that.

Eunhyuk had gotten out of bed quite early one morning because he just couldn't sleep, and Donghae, getting ready for work, had seen him sitting at the kitchen table, his head on his folded arms, deep in thought. Eunhyuk hadn't even noticed Donghae was up, and he was startled to hear his voice.

"Hey..." Donghae said, standing a few feet from him, perturbed. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Eunhyuk said quickly, putting on a smile.

"Why are you up at this time?" Donghae asked. His tie was hanging around his neck, untied, and his hair messy, as though he had just come to the kitchen to find something to eat while he prepared for work.

"I... I was talking to Siwon," Eunhyuk said, lying.

Donghae bit the inside of his cheek. He looked hesitant.

"Is... everything okay in the dragon world?" he said.

Eunhyuk chuckled. "It's the same as always."

"E-Eunhyuk... do you want me to stay with you today?"

Eunhyuk searched Donghae's face, trying to decipher why the man was saying that.

"I've been a little worried about you recently..." Donghae said.

"Just a little?" Eunhyuk said, and as soon as he said it, he wanted to smack himself.

What he said though, seemed to get rid of the hesitancy Donghae had, and the man immediately stepped closer, putting his warm hand on Eunhyuk's forehead, and reaching for his hand with the other.

"What is your temperature supposed to be?" Donghae asked.

"I don't know," Eunhyuk said, closing his eyes, loving the feel of the warm hands. "I've never worried about that stuff."

This was the first time since their fight that Donghae had been so close to him. Yes, they had tried to pretend nothing happened, and Eunhyuk was okay with that and even liked and wanted it, but he did notice that Donghae held himself back. Didn't glance at Eunhyuk so much from the corner of his eyes, didn't keep the eye contact, and Eunhyuk didn't see the man's cheeks show that faint pink anymore.

No, but Eunhyuk _had_ started to notice the even more subtle looks of worry that showed on Donghae. He noticed the man would glance at him, ready to say something, then make a meaningless comment about something else. He would always look for Eunhyuk when he first got home, from the office room to living room to kitchen, and only after seeing and greeting Eunhyuk, would the guy go put his stuff away.

"I don't want you turning into a dragon and being without help," Donghae said.

"Who cares?" Eunhyuk said, and again, he didn't think before he spoke.

Donghae peered down at him, removing his hand from his forehead. "Well, I do. And I'm sure your friends do."

Eunhyuk pursed his lips, feeling foolish, and trying to keep himself from making another dumb comment.

"Won't you be late to work?" he said. "You should go. Eat something. Don't mind me, I'll live."

Yet again, he mentally cursed because the tone of his voice sounded dejected and full of self-pity, even to himself.

Donghae eyebrows furrowed. "I'm-I'm sorry if I have done something to bother or... hurt you..."

Eunhyuk tried to keep his mouth shut, he really tried, and he wanted to quickly apologize to Donghae and tell him there was nothing, but what escaped his mouth actually ended up being cruel.

 _"If_ you've done something?"

The man in front of him immediately stepped back, hurt in his eyes, and Eunhyuk saw his bottom lip tremble.

"I'll leave you alone now," Donghae said, and he hastily went back to his bedroom, that never closed properly.

Eunhyuk dropped his head into his arms, hating himself. What a fucking asshole he had become! How was this Donghae's fault? How was _anything_ Donghae's fault? He waited and chewed over apologizing now or later for about five minutes, and then he went to Donghae's bedroom. He knocked on the slightly ajar door.

"Donghae, can I come in?"

He didn't hear anything from inside, so he stepped in anyway.

Donghae's back was to him, putting his books and laptop into a messenger bag.

"Donghae," Eunhyuk said, keeping his distance. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke."

He didn't even know what excuse to make for himself. Donghae didn't say anything and turned to a mirror on his closet door, fixing his tie.

"It... was nice of you to offer to stay. But you've missed too many days just stuck with me, it's not... right. I've been a little gloomy because I'm... not allowed to teleport very much anymore."

That got Donghae's attention. He turned to him, and of course, Eunhyuk had not been entirely honest, so his mind was quickly coming up with an explanation.

"Uhm... grand... mother's... orders," he mumbled.

"Grandmother's?" Donghae said.

Eunhyuk nodded.

"Why?"

Eunhyuk shrugged.

"Well, that's not fair to you," Donghae said.

"It's fine," Eunhyuk said. "I'm just being an idiot."

"B-but what are you going to do here all day?"

"I'll... do some thinking and... cleaning... and studying maybe... I guess I could read a book?"

Donghae frowned. "Is she punishing you? Did something happen? That's... just too harsh! Trapping you here!"

Oh, Donghae, Eunhyuk thought. But telling the guy now would probably make his entire work day miserable, and he really didn't deserve that.

However, Eunhyuk was surprised to feel... a little lighter. He smiled at Donghae.

"Don't worry. Hyoyeon and Siwon visit — if that's okay? I don't let them mess with anything in the house, we mostly just talk, really—"

"Yeah, of course!" Donghae said, coming closer to him. "Bring your whole family if you need to! If... If I could take you to work with me, I would..."

Eunhyuk found himself smiling even wider. "I'd like to see you teach!"

Donghae laughed loudly, his cheeks colouring. "No, I'm crazy and disastrous!"

"I'm sure you're great," Eunhyuk said, and he meant it too.

Donghae rubbed his neck, his thin lips curled into a shy smile. "Thanks."

Eunhyuk wanted to kiss him. He just smiled back, and unable to look at Donghae, who was also looking at the floor, he just stepped aside, to remind Donghae he had to leave.

"Uhm..." Donghae said, going back to grab his bag from the bed. He stopped at the door in front of Eunhyuk again. "Can you promise to call me if you need me? Or even if you're bored? Just text, I will check my phone, okay?"

"I don't want to bother you while you're working..."

"No, you're not! I just want to know you'll be okay. Think of it as putting my mind at ease. Even just once or twice — you could do it at lunch time!"

"Okay," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae smiled. "Thank you."

And with that he left, and Eunhyuk was alone with his thoughts and his feelings again, the most surprising of which was that he had wanted to kiss Donghae.

If this magic business took any longer, he might not be able to resist. This thought gave him an urge to cry, as he knew there was the chain's power between them, and if only that wasn't there, if only that wasn't clouding his mind with suspicions and doubts of his own feelings and of Donghae's, he thought, perhaps, he could see himself falling for Donghae.

Especially if he kept smiling and caring for him so genuinely.

What made his heart ache was suddenly hoping that somewhere underneath all that cursed magic... Donghae could feel the same way. If... Donghae could like him too.

 

 


	16. Stop Me

 Donghae gave Eunhyuk a spare key, the number to the building, and asked after dinner, "So... do you have a human identity or... is it the same?"

"Lee Hyukjae," Eunhyuk told him. "We all make them, just in case it's needed. We try to avoid having it used or collected in any way, because once we go past a certain age, we would need to change and relocate and alter everything or it'll get suspicious."

"Makes sense," Donghae said. "How old, usually?"

"Definitely over a hundred."

"How old are you now?"

"Still young and stupid, apparently." Eunhyuk smiled. "I'm older than you, though."

"By how much?" Donghae said, sliding their plates into the sink.

"Not too much."

"How long do you live?" Donghae said, turning to him, staring, the tap running water and forgetting the dishes.

Eunhyuk closed it, chuckling. "It depends on the dragons and how much they've used their powers. It's sort of connected to our life length."

"I... see," Donghae said.

"The oldest dragon I know is... around six hundred?"

"That's... not that old. I was expecting like two or three thousand, at least."

Eunhyuk laughed. "Hey, I said _that I know_ — there could be older!"

Donghae had now completely left the dishes, as if he had no plans to wash them now, and was leaning against the counter. "So, what's the population of dragons, really?"

"I am not too sure, but I heard once that it is probably around a hundred? A lot of dragons just... go off by themselves at some point and live in solitude. They avoid being discovered — both by humans and other dragons. Sometimes we don't even know who died already!"

"Wow," Donghae said, arms folded. Eunhyuk took over washing the dishes and he put his drying towel aside.

With little conversations like these everyday, Eunhyuk had still miraculously avoided the subject of his own powers. He... just didn't know how the man would react... and he didn't want to know... but he definitely didn't want him to feel guilty or sorry in any way.

He knew his powers were gradually decreasing, and if before he couldn't sleep at night because he was always lost deep in thought, now he seemed to want to sleep at odd times during the day, when Donghae was gone.

Thinking about this as he sluggishly dressed in a few extra layers to keep warm, a few things crossed his mind. He went back to lie on the sofa, to wait for Donghae, letting his normal eye and twitching eye close, fighting sleep.

When he woke, it was dark and he was in bed. Even stranger was that someone was crouched down beside his bed.

It took him a few seconds to notice the recognizable build in that white shirt, and he sat up quietly to check the time.

Three in the morning.

"Donghae?" he said softly to the dark figure.

The man immediately raised his head, and Eunhyuk felt his warm hand on his forehead, brushing away his bangs.

"Eunhyuk," Donghae whispered. "What's happening to you?"

"I..." Eunhyuk said. He wasn't really sure what had happened. "I was sleepy."

Donghae sat next to him on the bed. "Sleepy? That was a deep sleep. I tried waking you several times, but you were just ... out..."

"I'm sorry," Eunhyuk said. He didn't know what else to say, but he felt bad that he worried Donghae again.

"Are you okay now? I was so scared something happened... you didn't even turn into a dragon..."

Again, the hand touching his cheek, probably for his temperature, and Eunhyuk had to resist leaning into it.

"I'm all right, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Donghae said, hand on Eunhyuk's arm now.

He could see Donghae's worried features in the dark, and he didn't know if it was the lack of lights, or the fact that he was so groggy... but he was very aware of Donghae's breathing, the smell of shampoo, and even the faint light that fell on Donghae's neck and shoulders from the covered window.

"H-how did I get here?" Eunhyuk asked, even though it was obvious that Donghae probably carried him over.

"I... brought you, why?" Donghae said, his head tilting.

"Oh. No, I just wondered if Siwon had shown up..."

"I don't know. I found you on the sofa."

"O-Okay. Thank you, and sorry."

"It's fine, but Hyoyeon did show up. Said that... Heechul, was it? That Heechul sent her to check something. I told her you were asleep..."

"Oh," Eunhyuk said. That was strange... Usually, Hyoyeon just came and never said whether it was Heechul who sent her or not. Had she always been coming because of Heechul?

"I just want to know if you're okay..." he heard Donghae say, and Eunhyuk turned to him.

"I... I don't know, to be honest," he replied.

"Why?" Donghae said, and his hand reached out for his face, making Eunhyuk's heart beat faster, catching a little bit of Donghae's scent again.

The man needed to stop being so caring and Eunhyuk's feelings needed to calm down.

"Uhm..." Eunhyuk said, trying to ignore how his skin tingled where Donghae had brushed his fingers. "I... I need to tell you something. You know how I said I can't teleport?"

"Yeah?"

"It's... actually because I'm losing my powers again."

"Does... that mean you will turn into a dragon?"

"Probably."

"C-can I wish you back if that happens?"

"That might hurt you, though..."

"It's just a few minutes."

Eunhyuk sighed. If that was the only problem then perhaps it would be okay.

"It... might happen again and again, though," Eunhyuk said. "We... found out that my powers don't stay with me. So I can't use them too much or I'll be left with nothing."

"That's scary," Donghae breathed.

"Well, I'll probably just turn into a dragon," Eunhyuk mumbled. And without his powers, he was at least not destroying anything or recreating whatever Donghae saw in his nightmares. He was still a little hesitant to mention how whatever powers he did have left could be used in full strength, but only if Donghae was around. Meaning... recreating Donghae's nightmares was only possible if Eunhyuk was right there and Donghae was close.

He groaned.

"Eunhyuk? Are you hurt?" Donghae said, quickly putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah... sorry, I'm just... thinking of how to solve this..."

"It's hard on you, I'm sorry I can't be of more help," Donghae said, and he was half hugging him now — one arm around Eunhyuk's back, one hand on his arm, and his head leaning against Eunhyuk's shoulder.

Eunhyuk wished he wouldnt, he really wished he wouldn't—did the man just kiss his hair?

"It's... okay," Eunhyuk said weakly. "You've been very helpful already. Siwon said he'll come by soon with the others. Said something about a meeting and they want you present..."

"Yeah, of course. Just let me know when and I'll stay home that day."

Eunhyuk gulped, hoping Donghae couldn't hear the heavy beat of his heart. He wished someone would turn the lights on. Why was Donghae still so close?

"Sorry for keeping you up this long, Donghae. I'm fine now, if you want to go to bed."

Donghae exhaled loudly. "I can't relax if I think something is wrong with you, Eunhyuk."

"M-maybe it's the magic," Eunhyuk said, chuckling nervously.

"Maybe," Donghae said. He rubbed Eunhyuk's arm and lifted his head. He slipped off the bed, getting to his feet. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow — I'll leave your door open, okay? I'm sorry, I'm just very worried."

"Y-yeah, that's okay," Eunhyuk said, and his heart was drumming. As Donghae opened the door to leave, Eunhyuk somehow found himself holding on to the hem of Donghae's shirt.

"Eunhyuk?" Donghae asked.

"I — Can you —? I mean, I..." Eunhyuk stuttered. He didn't even know what he was saying. "I'm sorry!"

He dropped his arm and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said again, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. "Goodnight."

But then Donghae was close again. Too close. Eunhyuk felt Donghae's breath as the man crawled on top of him, pushing Eunhyuk on to the single bed.

"Stop me," Donghae whispered, hovering over Eunhyuk. "Please stop me."

Eunhyuk sucked in a breath as Donghae only leaned closer, and then the man was kissing him. He was _kissing_ him.

He waited a few seconds, counting his own rapid heartbeat, giving Donghae the time to come to his senses and realize it's just the magic, just the curse, pull away, but then—Donghae's warm fingers were slipping past his two layered shirts, touching his stomach, and Eunhyuk couldn't help but push his way past Donghae's lips and moan into that warm mouth.

As he let Donghae cover him in hot kisses, he hoped, he wished, that even if it was the curse, if it was whatever magic between them, that maybe, just maybe, some of it was not.

He wished for it a lot that night.

 


End file.
